Wenn zwei zusammen gehören
by gugi28
Summary: Hier eine kleine Fortsetzung von "Und ich liebe ihn doch" Komplett! Genießt es!
1. Kapitel 1

Kapitel 1  
  
Harry saß auf seinem Bett im Schlafraum der Gryffindors und starrte vor sich hin. Irgendwie bekam er das Gefühl nicht los, etwas verpasst zu haben, oder gar etwas vergessen zu haben. Seufzend legte er sich wieder zurück in die Kissen und verschränkte seine Hände hinter seinem Kopf. Nachdenklich starrte er auf die Decke seines Himmelbettes und ruhte sich aus.  
  
Müdigkeit überfiel ihn und so schloss er seine Augen und lies sich fallen. Einige Minuten später merkte er, wie die Türe, die direkt zum Schlafsaal der Junge führte, aufgemacht wurde und gleich darauf wieder ins Schloss fiel. Harry dachte sich nichts dabei, denn obwohl gerade Mittagspause war und all seine Freunde gerade bei Tisch saßen, hatte er keinen Hunger und es gab auch genügend Mitschüler, denen es vor lauter Aufregung vor den nächsten Unterrichtsstunden, genauso ging.  
  
Harry seufzte und lächelte vor sich hin als er auf einmal zarte Lippen auf den seinen fühlte. Erschrocken öffnete er seine Augen und blickte in dunkle, vor verlangen glühende Augen die zu einem wundervollen Gesicht gehörten. Harry lächelte auf einmal „Hi Schatz"säuselte der andere.  
  
„Was machst Du denn hier?"meinte Harry erfreut und setzte sich auf, wobei die andere Person es sich auf Harrys Bett gemütlich gemacht und gegen einen Pfosten gelehnt hatte. „Tja, ich weiß euer Passwort, schon vergessen? Und außerdem kann ich es nicht lassen, Dich jede freie Minute zu sehen, zu berühren, zu küssen, dich zu lieben"schnurrte sein Gegenüber und krabbelte zu Harry hin, der nun irgendwie peinlichst berührt ans andere Ende vom Bett rutschte und den heißen Atem seines Partners im Genick spürte.  
  
„Entschuldige Peter, ich muss mich erst einmal daran gewöhnen"raunte Harry ihm zu. „Ich weiß, ich weiß"küsste Peter Harrys Hals und entlockte ihn einen kleinen Seufzer. Peter unterbrach seine Liebkosungen und sah Harry ernst in die Augen. „Süßer, ich weiß es ist eher neu für Dich, aber wir sind jetzt schon seit einem Monat zusammen und trotzdem habe ich das Gefühl dass Du mir ausweichst, wieso?"Peters Gesichtsausdruck zeigte Verwirrung und Schmerz. Harry sah ihm in die Augen, die so viel Liebe für ihn über hatten. Peter war ungefähr so groß wie Harry selber, vielleicht etwas größer, seine Haare waren dunkelbraun und immer gestylt, er war sehr schlank und graziös, hatte eine wundervolle athletische Figur und ein so ein bezauberndes Lächeln, dass Harry manchmal Herzklopfen bekam. Doch irgendetwas fehlte immer dabei. Harry seufzte tief, legte seine Hand ins Genick von Peter und zog ihn zu sich. „Es ist alles ok, glaub mir"murmelte Harry nun.  
  
Peters Lippen fühlten sich weich und geschmeidig an, schmeckten gut und verführten Harry ein jedes Mal aufs Neue. Harry öffnete seinen Mund einen Spalt um Peters Zunge durch zu lassen und küsste ihn mit einer Leidenschaft, die Peter aufkeuchen lies. Zusammen sanken sie in die Kissen von Harrys Bett zurück und pressten sich in den Mund stöhnend aufeinander. Peter war glücklich. Denn so lange die Zeit mit Harry dauerte, würde er eine jede Minute davon auskosten. Irgendwie hatte er ein schlechtes Gewissen, doch die Vergangenheit war nun mal nicht zu ändern. Er ließ sich von den Glückswellen, die nun durch Harrys Küsse und Hände hervorgerufen wurden, in eine andere Welt getragen.  
  
Einige Zeit später war Peter wieder gegangen - mit einem glücklichen Lächeln, zerzausten Haaren und geschwollenen Lippen. Heute war für ihn der schönste Tag in seinem Leben gewesen. Er hatte das erste Mal so richtig mit Harry geschlafen. Und es war traumhaft gewesen. Peter hätte meinen können dass er über die Stufen hinweg schwebte. Einen so tollen Sex hatte er noch nie mit einem Jungen gehabt. Mann war Harry scharf. Peter konnte es noch immer nicht glauben. Aber jetzt machte er sich schleunigst auf den Weg um wieder zu seinen Leuten zu kommen – den Slytherins.  
  
Harry wickelte sich in die Decke ein und lächelte selig vor sich hin. Es war wundervoll gewesen mit seinem Freund Peter – dazu noch ein Slytherin, zu schlafen. Ein Prickeln überzog seinen Körper. Aber trotzdem wurde er das Gefühl nicht los dass etwas fehlte. Der Sex war lustvoll, einfühlsam und sanft gewesen. Was Besseres hätte sich Harry nicht vorstellen können, aber trotzdem.... Harry seufzte, stand auf und betrat die Dusche, drehte das Wasser auf und seifte sich ein. Seine Gedanken wanderten zu einem anderen Slytherin, um genau zu sein zu Malfoy. „Verdammt"zischte Harry und schlug mit der Faust gegen die Kacheln, wobei das Wasser ununterbrochen über seinen Körper hinweg prasselte und seine Haare ins Gesicht klebten. „Wieso zum Henker muss ich jetzt an Malfoy denken?"Harry schüttelte den Kopf und shampoonierte seine Haare ein.  
  
Seit gestern wusste er von Peter, dass auch Malfoy mit einem Jungen zusammen war. Blaise Zabini! Harry musste sich eingestehen, Malfoy hatte einen guten Geschmack. Denn Blaise war alles andere als unattraktiv. Doch Malfoy schwul? Harry hatte sich schon seit längerem eingestanden dass er eher auf Jungs stand als auf Mädchen, ihm machte es nichts aus und zu seinem Erstaunen, konnten die anderen damit sehr gut umgehen. Zwar hatte Ron noch so seine Bedenken, da er mit Hermine zusammen war und sich nicht vorstellen konnte dass ein Junge mit einem anderen Jungen schlafen konnte, aber er akzeptierte es. Doch was Ron absolut nicht einsehen wollte war – ein Slytherin! Harry seufzte als er Ron und Hermine dies damals mitgeteilt hatte und Ron ihn darauf hin angefahren war. Harry stellte das Wasser ab und trocknete sich ab, bald hatte er Zaubertränke und dort würde er auf mehrere Leute von Slytherin stoßen. Er bekam Herzklopfen, aber wieso? Als Peter bei ihm war, hatte er nicht so viel Herzklopfen gehabt, er hatte Peter gerne, aber lieben? Es war eher die sexuelle Neugierde, die beide zusammen gebracht hatte. Harry war absolut nicht bekannt, dass Peter sehr wohl in Harry verliebt war. Harry betrachtete sich im Spiegel. Ja so konnte er sich sehen lassen. Schnell holte er noch etwas Gel aus der Tube und strich sich mit seinen langen, wunderschön geschwungenen Fingern durchs Haar. Er konnte sich nicht erinnern jemals dieses Gel gekauft zu haben und obwohl er sich anstrengte, wollte ihm bei Gott nicht einfallen, wer es ihm geschenkt haben könnte. 


	2. Kapitel 2

Kapitel 2  
  
Draco Malfoy, der Prinz von Slytherin und Sexgott zugleich, stand in seinem Zimmer und starrte aus dem Fenster. Seine Gedanken kreisten um das Ereignis welches gerade eben passiert war. Langsam drehte er sich um, verschränkte die Hände vor der Brust und sah zu seinem Bett, in dem gerade Blaise Zabini friedlich lag und noch immer schlief. Draco hatte absolut keinen Hunger verspürt und war nicht einmal zum Mittagessen erschienen. Dies nutzte Blaise natürlich aus um seinen Freund nach Strich und Faden zu verwöhnen und zu verführen, welches Draco nur all zu gut gefallen hatte.  
  
Irgendwann in den letzten Monaten war ihm bewusst geworden dass er schwul war und Blaise hatte kein Geheimnis daraus gemacht, dass er absolut auf ihn abfuhr. Eines Nachts hatte sich sein ehemals bester Freund zu ihm ins Bett geschlichen und ihn einfach verführt. Seit dem waren sie sozusagen ein Liebespaar. Aber Liebe? Nein, Liebe war dies nicht. Eher mehr Lust und Leidenschaft. Draco hatte es in dieser besagten Nacht zulassen, obwohl er noch halb im Land der Träume schlummerte. Draco lächelte vor sich hin. Blaise war ein ungemein zärtlicher Liebhaber, er wusste, wie er Draco zähmen konnte, damit dieser vor Lust aufstöhnte. Doch fühlte der Prinz von Slytherin eine seltsame Leere in sich und konnte es nicht verstehen.  
  
„Hallo Liebster, schon wach?"nuschelte Blaise verschlafen und sah Draco aus halb geschlossenen Augen an. Langsam ließ er seinen Blick über die Gestalt, die am Fenster stand, wandern. Draco war in Hogwarts als absoluter Gott im Bett verschrien. Früher hatte er ein Mädchen nach dem anderen flach gelegt, aber seit dem er – Blaise Zabini, ihn verführt hatte, hatte Draco mit den Mädchen nichts mehr am Hut.  
  
Dracos Haare fielen ihm ungestylt in die Stirn, es wirkte ungemein sexy. Seine Haut war blass, elfengleich, dass liebte Blaise so sehr an seinem Freund. Und er war eine Kanone im Bett. Draco drehte sich zu ihm um und kam näher um Blaise zu küssen. „Ja, ich konnte keinen Mittagsschlaf halten, frag mich nicht wieso. Immer wieder muss ich nachdenken" „Über was?"runzelte Zabini nun seine Stirn und sah seinen Freund besorgt an. „Ach, nichts wichtige, ehrlich. Es geht nicht um Dich, keine Sorge, ok?" Dracos Lippen wanderten wieder zu seinen und küssten ihn zart, wobei Zabini leicht aufseufzte. Dracos Zunge bat um Einlass, wobei Blaise seine Hand in den Nacken von Draco gelegt hatte, ihn somit näher zu sich zog und den Kuss vertiefte. Blaise durchzuckten Blitze, Mann konnte Draco gut küssen. Diesen Jungen würde er nie wieder gehen lassen. Vorsichtig unterbrach Draco den Kuss und fuhr ihn zärtlich über die Wange. „Komm, steh auf, in einigen Minuten haben wir Zaubertränke"  
  
„Oh Mann!"stöhnte Blaise auf und fiel zurück in die Kissen. „Ok, ich komme ja schon!" Verschmilzt sah Draco zu wie sich Blaise, wie Gott ihn schuf, aufstand, seine Sachen schnappte und ins Bad marschierte. Draco hatte sich eigentlich erwartet dass ein Schauer über ihn einstürzten würde, sobald er seinen Freund nackt sah, doch nichts dergleichen geschah. Sollte es nicht anders sein? Dracos Lächeln verschwand. Irgendwas stimmte hier nicht. Aber darüber würde er sich später Gedanken machen.  
  
„Können wir?"Draco wurde aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, vom Bett hochgezogen und von Blaise stürmisch geküsst. „Schade, ich würde Dich so gerne nochmals vernaschen wenn wir mehr Zeit hätten"flüsterte Blaise an Dracos Lippen wobei dieser grinste und ihn in den Gemeinschaftsraum, ohne noch ein weiteres Wort zu verlieren, mitzog. Kaum waren sie angelangt, kam ihnen auch schon Peter Jackman entgegen.  
  
„Pet! Sag mal Du Lustmolch, wie siehst Du denn aus!"lachte Blaise und betrachtete seinen Mitschüler und Freund von oben bis unten. Dieser stand nun etwas verlegen vor den beiden und grinste nur. „Och, ich war kurz...ähm..." „Bei Potter oder?"vollendete Zabini den Satz und grinste ungeniert, wobei er die Hände in den Hosensack steckte. Malfoy starrte Peter an. Seine Haare standen wirr ab und seine Wangen waren gerötet. Außerdem glänzten seine Lippen und die Augen – diesen Ausdruck konnte man nur haben wenn man gerade leidenschaftlichen, wahnsinnigen Sex gehabt hatte. Ein Stich in Dracos Brust, brachte ihn wieder zu Bewusstsein. Was war denn dass jetzt? Schallte sich Draco in Gedanken und schüttelte diesen beiseite.  
  
„Hey Jackman, verschon uns von deinem Liebesleben mit Potter, ist ja widerlich!"schüttelte sich Draco und ging an ihnen vorbei. „Das sagst gerade Du! Soweit ich weiß, bist Du mit Zabini zusammen oder? Und ich kann mir nicht vorstellen dass ihr beide nur Händchen haltet" Draco drehte sich wieder um, wobei ein sarkastisches Lächeln seine Lippen umspielte. „Kann schon sein, aber ich posaune damit nicht herum, klar?" Jackman und Zabini lachten und tuschelten miteinander. „Hey, was gibt's hier zu tuscheln?"Malfoy hasst es wenn man ihn überging.  
  
„Ach nichts, mein Süßer! Keine Bange. Ach, geh doch schon mal vor, wir kommen gleich nach!"schon drehten sich die Jungs um und schritten in eine abgelegene Ecke des Gemeinschaftsraumes.  
  
Malfoy dachte sich eigentlich dass es ihm was ausmachen würde wenn sein Freund sich mit anderen Jungs unterhielt, denn Jackman sah verdammt gut aus, aber dem war nicht so. Irgendwie war es ihm sogar vollkommen egal. Merkwürdig. Wenn man liebt, sollte doch Eifersucht im Spiel sein, oder? Tief hörte er in sein Herz, aber nichts passierte. Achselzuckend schritt er alleine Richtung Kerker und achtete nicht auf den Weg. Den kannte er auswendig. Das einzige was ihn dabei störte war, dass er auf diese Gryffindors treffen könnte. Wieso musste sich Jackman ausgerechnet mit Potter einlassen? Der hatte sie doch nicht alle! 


	3. Kapitel 3

Kapitel 3  
  
Malfoy setzte wie immer seine eiserne Maske auf, denn außer Jackman und Zabini kannte niemand den Draco Malfoy, der auch Gefühle besaß. Langsam schritt er um die Ecke. Nur noch einige Meter und die Stiegen hinunter, schon würde er im Kerker landen. Doch dann sah er ihn. Potter!  
  
„Oh Gott, wieso immer ich"nuschelte er vor sich hin. „Malfoy"kam es ihm entgegen als er fast angekommen war. Harry lehnte lässig an der Wand und sah Malfoy entgegen. „Potter"Beide Jungs musterten sich aufmerksam, sagten ansonsten kein Wort. Merkwürdig! Ansonsten würden sie keine Begegnung auslassen um sich an den Hals zu gehen, doch heute war es anders. Ein jeder hing seinen Gedanken nach, sie standen sich im Korridor gegenüber und funkelten sich an.  
  
„Wann kommen denn endlich die anderen"murmelte Harry nun genervt und warf einen Blick auf seine Uhr „Bin ich Hellseher"antworte Malfoy affektiert. „Nein, so gut würdest Du nie werden, glaub mir"entgegnete Harry und blitzte ihn an. „Dich hat keiner nach Deiner Meinung gefragt"zischte Malfoy nun und schritt auf Harry zu. Wieso er dies tat, wusste er selber nicht.  
  
Harry wurde unruhig, sein Herz beschleunigte sich einige Takte mehr – was bei Malfoy? Unmöglich! Schrie es in seinem Kopf. Dracos Augen blitzten vergnügt auf. „Ach ja, Du musst Jackman heute ja sehr zugesetzt haben"grinste Malfoy spöttisch „Was? Wieso"stotterte Harry nun und presste sich mehr an die kalte Mauer „Hm, vielleicht weil er aussah, als hättet ihr eine stürmische halbe Stunde gehabt?"grinste Malfoy noch immer. „So wie es aussieht, ist Potty ja doch nicht so unschuldig wie er aussieht" Malfoy kam gefährlich näher. Viel zu nahe. „Rück gefälligst ab Malfoy!"zischte Harry nun, der glaubte, sein Herz würde gleich aus der Brust springen und die Kerkerstufen hinaufhüpfen. „Sonst was Potter" „Geh zu Zabini, Malfoy, der wird dich schon nageln wenn Du es nötig hast." Zischte Harry ungehalten, wobei Malfoy tatsächlich stehen blieb und ihn erstaunt ansah. Schon hatte er wieder dieses fiese Grinsen im Gesicht. „Hat er schon Potter, und verdammt noch mal, der Junge ist einsame Klasse im Bett, muss ich ihm lassen. Sicherlich besser als Du es jemals sein könntest"flüsterte Draco nun an Harrys Hals, wobei Draco selber nicht wusste, wieso er Harry so verdammt nahe gekommen war. Sein Herz schlug immer schneller, je näher er Harry kam. Wieso bloß? Und wieso hatte er dieses Verlangen Harry zu küssen, ihn auszuziehen, ihn zu lieben bis er aufschrie? Draco schluckte, er konnte förmlich spüren wie Harrys Herz schneller schlug. Eigentlich hatte er sich erwartet dass Potter jetzt eine gehässige Antwort für ihn parat hatte, doch er blieb stumm.  
  
Nur seine Augen zeigten was er sich dachte. Eine Mischung aus Erwartung, Angst und Lust stand in ihnen geschrieben und Malfoy wusste nicht was er davon halten sollte. Doch er wollte es ausprobieren. Seine Finger strichen Harry einige Strähnen aus dem Gesicht, welche sich weich in seinen Fingern anfühlten. Vorsichtig fuhr er mit dem Zeigefinger Harrys Gesichtszüge nach, wobei er jetzt seine Hand unter Harrys Kinn platzierte und es fest hielt. Er bemerkte wie Harrys Atem schneller ging, es machte Draco wahnsinnig. Er stand viel zu nahe bei Harry, verdammt! Er reagierte voll auf ihn! Als wäre Potter so ein verdammter Magnet! Wie konnte dass nur passieren! Malfoys Lippen näherten sich die von Harry, wobei er einige Millimeter vor dessen Lippen zum Stillstand kam.  
  
Der Kerker war noch immer ausgestorben, kein Mucks war zu hören, nur das schnelle keuchen beider Jungen, die voreinander standen und nicht wussten, welche Gefühle sie füreinander hatten. Malfoy beschloss Harrys Lippen zu testen. Er wollte schon immer wissen, wie diese schmeckten.  
  
Harry schloss die Augen und merkte wie sich Malfoys Lippen auf seine legten. Diese eine, flüchtige Berührung reichte aus um Blitze durch Harrys Körper zu jagen. Himmel, was war denn das? Schoss es ihm durch den Kopf. Er war mit Peter zusammen verdammt noch mal! Doch dieser Gedanke schob sich immer mehr in den Hintergrund, je fordernder Malfoy seine Lippen auf seine presste und daran saugte.  
  
Malfoy glaubte, explodieren zu müssen. Himmel! Diese Lippen! Wieso hatte er dieses Gefühl nicht wenn er Zabini küsste? Doch auch seine Gedanken verschwammen immer mehr, je länger er Harrys weiche, wundervolle Lippen küsste. Harry seufzte leicht auf, wobei Dracos Herz einen Salto schlug. Sachte lies er seine Zunge über Harrys Lippen wandern, wobei Harry erschrocken aufkeuchte und somit seinen Mund leicht aufmachte. Malfoys Zunge schob sich leidenschaftlich in die Mundhöhle von Harry und stieß Harrys Zunge leicht an, es ihm gleich zu tun.  
  
Und Harry machte mit all seinen Gefühlen die er aufbringen konnte mit, ihre Zungen verschlangen sich, der Kuss wurde intensiver, wilder und absolut leidenschaftlich. Draco presste sich an Harry und hielt ihn mit seinen Armen an der Hüfte fest und Harrys Hände vergruben sich in die Haare von Draco. Dieser Kuss! Absolut Wahnsinn! Schoss es Draco durch den Kopf, wobei sein Körper anfing zu zittern. Einzelne Blitze durchzuckten diesen, brennende Leidenschaft stieg in ihm empor, diese brachte er in diesen Kuss mit ein, wobei Harry auf einmal anfing in seinen Mund zu stöhnen. Scheiße! Dass machte ihn scharf! Rief sich Malfoy wieder ins Gedächtnis und wollte nichts andere, als Harry hier auf der Stelle zu vernaschen. WIE BITTE? Dass konnte er nicht machen! Abrupt ließ er von Harry ab und stolperte einige Schritte zurück. Beide atmeten schwer, konnten sich nicht erklären, was gerade vor sich gegangen war. Malfoy starrte Harry an und konnte nichts anderes denken, wie süß, wie sexy und wie wunderschön Harry war. Dass musste aufhören! Verdammt noch mal! „Wow"murmelte Harry, fuhr sich mit seinen Fingern über die Lippen und sah Malfoy leidenschaftlich an „Dass kannst Du laut sagen, dass war irre"murmelte Malfoy nun entsetzt, schluckte heftig, verfolgte Harrys Finger und stöhnte leise auf.  
  
Malfoy drehte sich wie von der Tarantel gestochen um und hetzte die Stufen hoch. Einige Meter weiter blieb er sehen und lehnte sich keuchend an die Wand.  
  
„Was habe ich bloß getan? Scheiße noch mal, ich bin mit Zabini zusammen. Wieso kann Potter so göttlich küssen, scheiße, FUCK noch mal!"rief er jetzt aus und eilte wütend den Gang entlang. Er musste Zabini sehen.  
  
Harry stand noch immer an der Mauer, seine Beine zitterten. Sein Herz pochte noch immer viel zu laut und viel zu schnell in seiner Brust als er auf einmal hörte wie Malfoy rief, wieso „Potter"so göttlich küssen konnte. Harry wusste nicht ob ihm dass gefallen sollte oder nicht. Dieser Kuss war mehr als nur ein gewöhnlicher Kuss gewesen, er hatte Harry in den Wahnsinn getrieben und wenn Malfoy nicht aufgehört hätte, Harry hätte ihn zu Boden gerissen, ihn die Kleider vom Leib gezerrt und ihn so dermaßen leidenschaftlich genommen dass er nur noch vor Lust aufstöhnen hätte können.  
  
„An was denken ich hier eigentlich? Ich bin mit Peter zusammen, Harry Potter reiß Dich gefälligst zusammen!" Harry beruhigte sich langsam wieder, doch musste er immer noch an diesen Kuss denken. Stimmen kamen näher, er war gerettet. Einige Schüler lächelten ihn an, wobei Hermine und Ron auf ihn zugeeilt kamen. 


	4. Kapitel 4

Kapitel 4  
  
„Harry! Wo warst Du denn die ganze Zeit! Wir haben Dich vermisst beim Essen!" „Tja ich war im Zimmer, hatte keinen Hunger"sagte Harry etwas geistesabwesend, wobei Ron ihn anstieß. „Oder warst Du wieder mal mit Peter..." „Lass dass Ron"grinste Harry nun wieder, er musste sich dringend zusammenreißen. „Ich verstehe!"grinste nun Ron, wobei auf einmal Peter hinter Harry stand, sich an ihn presste und ihm einen Kuss in den Nacken gab. Harry wurde rot und Hermine, sowie Ron grinsten verlegen. Harrys Blick wanderte weiter und blieb an Malfoy hängen der ihn undefinierbar ansah. Was sollte dieser Blick? Neben ihm stand Zabini der vergnügt vor sich hin lächelte als er Peter sah, der sich an Harry ran schmiss.  
  
„Alles ok Schatz?"murmelte Peter an Harrys Hals, wobei dieser nur nickte und sich frei machte. Zabini und Jackman sahen sich kurz an und schritten mit Malfoy und den anderen in den Klassenraum.  
  
Rückblick  
  
Malfoy eilte den Gang entlang und sah, wie Zabini und Jackman ihm entgegen kamen. „Hi Süßer"schnurrte Zabini seinen Freund zu, wobei Malfoy ihn grob packte, gegen die Wand presste und seine Lippen auf die von Blaise drückte. Sofort spürte er Blaise Hände überall, die ihn an sich drückten als die beiden in einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss versanken. Malfoy wartete gespannt darauf, wann die Blitze durch seinen Körper jagen würden, doch nichts geschah. Der Kuss war absolut klasse, wundervoll, doch nicht genau dass wie es mit Harry war. Keuchend ließen sie voneinander ab, wobei Zabini ihn einfach nur anlächelte. „Wow"grinste er schelmisch wobei sein Blick an Malfoys Körper entlang glitt. Er zog Draco nochmals zu sich, legte seinen Arm um dessen Hüfte und lächelte ihn versonnen an. Draco bemerkte nicht wie Jackman und Zabini sich zuzwinkerten, als sie gemeinsam zum Kerker gingen. Bald hatten sie die anderen Schüler eingeholt, als Jackman sich von der Gruppe löste und Harry von hinten umarmte, wobei er ihm einen Kuss in den Nacken drückte. Malfoy spürte wieder diesen Stich im Herzen, ihm blieb die Luft weg. Scheiße! Er war eifersüchtig! Draco sah Harry eindeutig an, dass dieser sich nicht wohl fühlte in seiner Haut. Am liebsten hätte er Jackman von sich gestoßen. War Potter doch nicht verliebt? Denn wenn dem so wäre, würde er sich in dessen Arme schmeißen. Sehr komisch. Auf einmal trafen sich ihre Blicke.  
  
Rückblick Ende  
  
Malfoy und Potter waren nun zu sehr damit beschäftigt einige von Snapes „fantastischen Zaubertränken"zusammen zu brauen, sodass sie eine kurze Verschnaufpause von ihren Gedanken hatten. Keiner der beiden Jungs hatte bemerkt, wie sich Jackman und Zabini verschwörerische Blicke zuwarfen, nur Hermine, die gerne alle im Auge behielt, fand das Verhalten der beiden sehr merkwürdig.  
  
„Ron, ich glaube, Jackman und Zabini führen was im Schilde"säuselte sie Ron zu, wobei sie Snape im Auge behielt, damit sie nicht auffielen. „Was meinst Du?" „Da stimmt was nicht, ich weiß es. Sieh Dir mal Harry und Malfoy an. Die verhalten sich so komisch und ich würde alles wetten dass die beiden Slytherin was damit zu tun haben" „Das bildest Du Dir sicher nur ein Hermine"murmelte Ron ihr zu wobei er einen kurzen Blick auf Malfoy und Harry warf. Hermine sah ihn böse an und schüttelte den Kopf. Nun, dann musste sie alleine drauf kommen.  
  
Als die Stunde zu Ende ging, folgte Hermine Peter und Blaise, die sich von den anderen abgesetzt hatten und sich zurückzogen. Die beiden schritten einige verlassene Korridore entlang, bis sie schließlich in einen abgelegenen Raum eintraten und die Türe anlehnten. Hermine schlich herz klopfend hinterher, sah sich nochmals um, um sich zu vergewissern dass ihr niemand gefolgt war und bemerkte zu ihrer Freude dass die Türe nicht gänzlich geschlossen worden war. Sie fragte sich immer wieder, wieso die beiden in der letzten Zeit sich so komisch verhielten.  
  
Draco Malfoy hetzte durch die Gänge, bis zum nächsten Unterricht hatte er noch eine halbe Stunde. Ihm ging der Kuss einfach nicht mehr aus dem Kopf. Kurz nachdem er Potter geküsst hatte, musste er sich überzeugen dass die Gefühle, die in ihm hochkamen, nur Einbildung waren. Doch nachdem er auch Zabini küsste, wusste er Bescheid. So wie es aussah, hatte er mehr über für Potter als für seinen Freund. Hass stieg in Draco auf. Dieser Potter würde nicht gewinnen, mit Sicherheit nicht. Dafür musste er büßen! Malfoy wäre in seiner Ehre gekränkt, wenn er sich in Potter verlieben würde und dieser mit einem anderen Typen ins Bett steigen würde. Nein! So nicht! NICHT MIT EINEM MALFOY! Erzürnt stürzte er auf das Gelände hinaus, Richtung See. Doch auf einmal stoppte er. POTTER! Nein nicht schon wieder!!!  
  
Dracos Gedanken: Ich war noch immer unglaublich wütend auf diesen scheiß Potter! Wie konnte er es wagen, meine Gefühle zu rauben. Ich musste hier raus und zwar sofort! Doch dann, als ich endlich beim See ankam, wen sehe ich da? Natürlich Potter! Wer sonst. Ich versteckte mich hinter einen Baum, da ich ja nichts verpassen wollte. Was machte er da bloß? Der zieht sich doch nicht aus, oder? Also dass durfte ja nicht wahr sein! Langsam zieht er seinen Umhang aus, seinen Pullover, sein Shirt. Oh verdammt, sieht er gut aus! Ich blinzle einige Male und lasse meinen Blick über diesen absoluten Traumkörper wandern, bekomme Herzklopfen und weiche Knie.  
  
Jetzt stand er nur noch in Hosen da, die lose um seine Hüften platziert waren. Wenn ich daran denke dass Jackman seine Hände auf diesen wundervollen Körper legte, könnte ich ihn jetzt schon umbringen. Die Sonne schimmerte in seinem schwarzen Haar, glänzte auf der Haut. Potter setzte sich in Bewegung, er lief einige Runden um den See. Na so wie es aussieht, braucht er auch Ablenkung oder etwas wo er sich abregen konnte. Schnaufend bleibt er stehen, beruhigt sich langsam wieder und richtet sich auf, starrt in den Himmel. Oh Gott, er sieht so ungemein gut aus, so wunderschön. Scheiße, scheiße!!! Und jetzt? Der wird doch nicht – macht doch glatt Liegestütz? Hm, nicht übel. Hält sich so fit, muss ich auch mal machen. Langsam drehe ich mich um, lehne mich im Schatten des Baumes an dessen Stamm an und atme tief durch. Diese Gefühle, diese verdammten Gefühle wenn ich ihn sehe...alles in mir schreit nach ihm. Wieder drehe ich mich um, schreite aus dem Schatten und komme auf ihn zu. Ich muss es beenden.... 


	5. Kapitel 5

Kapitel 5  
  
Harrys Gedanken:  
  
Wieso, wieso noch mal!!!??? Wieso hat mich Malfoy so komisch angesehen? Wieso kann ich an nichts mehr denken als an diese wundervollen Augen, diesen Mund, diesen Körper, diesen Geruch? Verdammt, ich bin mit Peter zusammen. Himmel, was soll ich tun? Ich muss hier raus. Gott sei Dank, die Glocke läutet, schnell. Ich bemerkte nur so nebenbei wie Peter mir zuraunt dass er noch was zu erledigen hat, flüchte vor mir, flüchte vor Malfoy. Mist noch mal!! Wie konnte dass passieren? Wieso küsst mich dieser Vollidiot!! Ich beschließe zu trainieren. Irgendwie musste ich meine Wut und meine Hilflosigkeit loswerden. Ich befinde mich direkt vor dem See, schaue mich um, niemand ist hier.  
  
Ich ziehe gedankenverloren meinen Umhang, Pullover, T-Shirt aus und sehe in die Sonne. Ich entschließe mich einige Runden zu laufen, so kann ich wenigstens meine Gedanken ordnen. Keuchend bleibe ich stehen, ich kann nicht mehr. Scheiß Malfoy! Liegestütz! Ja, genau, gute Idee, sehr gute Idee. Eins, zwei....zweiunzwanzig. Aus. Für heute reicht es. Mühsam richte ich mich auf als ich Malfoy erblicke. Mein Herz schweig still, ja nichts anmerken lassen. Oh Gott, lass dass ein Traum sein. Er sieht aus wie ein Gott. Diese wunderschönen, blonden Haare, diese blaugrauen Augen, diese schmalen Hüften, breite Schultern, weicher Gang. Oh Gott, bitte! Ich will Malfoy nicht begehren. Scheiße, scheiße, scheiße!!  
  
„Potter" „Na toll – Malfoy!" „Was soll daran nicht so toll sein?" „Was willst Du!" „Ich wollte Dir sagen, dass Du mir verdammt noch mal aus den Weg gehen sollst, verstanden? Lass mich und Zabini in Ruhe und ich will auch Dich und diesen Jackman nicht mehr sehen. Da wird einem ja nur schlecht!!!" angewidert, ohne auch nur die Antwort von Harry abzuwarten, drehte sich Malfoy um und verschwand mit wehendem Umhang ins Schloss. Was Harry nicht wusste war, dass Malfoy ihn an liebsten nieder gerissen hätte, doch Harry sah nur diesen Hass, der sich in dessen Augen gespiegelt hatte.  
  
„Kannst du haben Du Arsch"zischte Harry vor sich hin und zog sich wieder an. Bald würde der Unterricht weiter gehen.  
  
Malfoy verfluchte sich immer wieder, da er noch immer das Bild von Harry, fast halb nackt, vor sich hatte. Mit der flachen Hand schlug er sich auf die Stirn und setzte einen Fuß vor den anderen. Als er um die Ecke bog sah er Granger! Was machte die denn hier? Belauscht die jemanden? Leise schlich er sich mit einem gehässigen Grinsen an sie ran um sie besser erschrecken zu können. Doch Hermine, die ihre Ohren gespitzt hatte, wusste instinktiv dass jemand hinter ihr stand, drehte sich um und erschrak. Malfoy stand mit einem selbstgefälligen Grinsen vor ihr und wollte sie schon angiften als sie aufstand, ihn zu sich zog und ihn in die Knie zwang. Ihre Hand presste sich auf den Mund von ihm und er konnte nur ein „Mpf"von sich geben. Sie deutete auf die Türe und zog ihn näher. Obwohl Malfoy ihr nicht traute, gehorchte er gegen seinen Willen und lauschte. Malfoys waren von Natur aus generell neugierig.  
  
„...stimmt, war ein echt genialer Zauber Zabini, hätte ich nicht besser machen können! Jetzt haben wir beide was wir wollten. Du hast Draco und ich Harry. Könnte es besser laufen?"lachte Peter nun Blaise an, wobei dieser auch lachen musste. „Stimmt, sonst wären die beiden noch immer zusammen. Nicht auszudenken! Ich wäre beinahe vor Eifersucht eingegangen. Aber dank Deiner Hilfe haben wir es geschafft und mit diesem Buch!"  
  
Malfoys Augen wurden groß, er zog Hermines Hand von seinem Mund, sah sie erstaunt an, wobei sie ihm ernsthaft zunickte, seine Augen wanderten zu dem Spalt der einige Szenen, die sich in diesem verlassenen Klassenzimmer abspielten, preis gaben. Zabini hielt feierlich ein Buch in Händen, welches Malfoy nur zu gut kannte. Es war SEIN Buch! Er wusste, welche Zauber darin standen, besonders weil es ein Buch der schwarzen Magie war. Also mussten die beiden einen Zauber ausgesprochen haben und zwar den Vergessenszauber. Malfoy wurde schlecht, stand auf und lief davon. Als er um die Ecke bog, spürte er einen Arm, der ihn festhielt.  
  
„Lass dass Granger"giftete er nun „Nein Malfoy, ich muss mit Dir reden, da ist noch viel mehr was Du mir erklären musst" Malfoy seufzte, er wusste wie hartnäckig Granger sein konnte. „Gut, komm mit, aber gib gefälligst Ruhe, klar?" Hermine nickte und folgte ihm nach draußen. Malfoy vergewisserte sich dass Potter nirgends anwesend war und setzte sich unter einen Baum. Er musste nachdenken, aber so lange Granger neben ihm war, konnte er dies nicht.  
  
„War das nicht ein Buch über dunkle Magie?"fing Hermine an und sah Malfoy eindringlich an. „Ja, es war mein Buch" „Dachte ich es mir doch" 


	6. Kapitel 6

Kapitel 6  
  
„Ach ja? Du weißt ja immer alles besser Granger"zischte Malfoy nun. „Lass die Streiterei Malfoy, Du weißt genauso gut wie ich, dass die beiden falsch spielen." „Ist dass zu fassen"griff Malfoy sich jetzt an die Stirn und schüttelte den Kopf „Was ist das für ein Zauber gewesen von denen die beiden sprachen?"Hermine setzte sich neben Malfoy, wobei dieser sie kritisch beäugte. „Ich glaube, es war ein Vergessenszauber. Ich selber habe ihn einige Male angewendet, aber ich hätte mir nie denken können dass Zabini so hinterhältig ist, verdammt noch mal!" „Was bewirkt der Zauber noch"meinte Hermine ruhig. „Wenn man will, kann man ihn ausbreiten, er kann sogar die ganze Schule betreffen. Man muss nur hinzufügen um was es geht und das besagte Ereignis verschwindet aus der Erinnerung eines jeden Schülers." „Nun verstehe ich einiges" „Ach und was?" „Tja, so wie es aussieht, waren Du und Harry zusammen" „Pah, so ein Blödsinn!"rief Malfoy aus und stand auf, marschierte auf und ab. „Doch, ich glaube schon! Ich habe euch beobachtet – im Klassenzimmer. Erzähl mir nicht, dass da nichts war."Woher wusste Granger Bescheid? „Wieso bist Du Dir da so sicher?" „Weil ihr beide euch kein einziges Mal angegangen seid und weil Harry Peters Zärtlichkeiten abgewehrt hat." „Hat er dass?"Mist! Jetzt hatte er sich verraten. „Ja, hat er! Normalerweise ist er nicht so kalt gegenüber Peter, aber diesmal schien es ihm nicht gefallen zu haben. Also raus mit der Sprache!" verlangte Hermine herrscherisch. „Es geht Dich nichts an Granger"zischte Malfoy nun und funkelte sie an. „Hör mal, ich kenne Dich jetzt nun sehr gut und auch wenn Du Deine Maske aufhast, kann ich ab und zu in deinen Augen lesen. Und da Du jetzt gerade sehr wütend bist, bin ich der Meinung dass Du etwas zu verheimlichen hast. Also raus mit der Sprache, sonst wirst Du mich nicht los!" Malfoy rollte mit den Augen. Da war was dran.  
  
„Na gut, wir...ich....bevor Zaubertränke angefangen hat...ich....ich habe ihn geküsst...scheiße!" „Du hast WAS?"rief Hermine aus „Geht's noch lauter? Ich glaube Zabini und Jackman haben es noch nicht gehört!" Hermine schwieg und sah ihn nachdenklich an „Entschuldige – und wir wars?" „Wie war was?" „Blödmann, der Kuss natürlich!" „Er war, er war..."Malfoy sah betroffen zu Boden, wurde rot und schluckte, sah dann wieder zu Hermine, wobei diese die Augen aufriss. „Also so toll war er?"stellte sie zufrieden fest. „Absolut" „Was hast du gefühlt?" „Wieso willst du dass wissen?" „Hab meine Gründe, sage ich Dir nach Deiner Antwort!" Malfoy strich sich durch die Haare und seufzte „Blitze, Gefühle, Leidenschaft, halt alles! Reicht dass?" Hermines Lächeln wurde breiter. „Nun, auch wenn ich nicht darüber begeistert bin, aber ich bin mir sicher, dass ihr zwei zusammen ward. Und nachdem Du mir jetzt gesagt hast, was Du gefühlt hast – nun mein Guter, es war Liebe." „War was?" „Liebe" „Blödsinn, Du redest nur Mist Granger!"pfauchte Malfoy sie wieder an und schnaubte verächtlich. „Nein und ich glaube, bei Harry war es nicht anders."Malfoys Wut klang ab. „Wieso" „Nun, weil er seit dem verstört ist, Peter nicht mehr ran lässt, wie Du selber gesehen hast. Dass tut er nur wenn er sich entschieden hat." „Wie meinst Du das?"Malfoy wurde neugierig. Eventuell war Granger doch nicht so blöd. „Wenn Harry sich verliebt, steht er dazu. Das Problem dabei ist, er weiß es selber nicht. Man muss ihn darauf aufmerksam machen. „Aha"meinte Malfoy nur dazu, wobei in seinem Gehirn schon ein Plan geschmiedet wurde.  
  
„Malfoy?" „Was!"Hermine zuckte zusammen und wollte schon gehen. „Sorry"Hermine drehte sich wieder um. „Wie bitte?" „Ich wollte Dich nicht so anbrüllen, ich bin nur..." „Schon ok"gab sie bereitwillig zurück. Granger verzieh ihn einfach so? Jetzt war er tatsächlich neugierig geworden und langsam verstand er Potter dass er sie als Freundin hatte. „Also was wolltest Du noch"versuchte es Malfoy freundlicher „Können wir nicht Freunde sein?"Malfoys Kinnlade landete am Boden 


	7. Kapitel 7

Kapitel 7  
  
„Wie bitte?" „Ach nichts, vergiss es"nuschelte Hermine nun und eilte davon. Doch diesmal war es Malfoy der sie zurück hielt und sie sogar anlächelte, richtig anlächelte. „Ich weiß nicht Granger, ehrlich nicht. Aber wir können es versuchen, ok?" „Das wäre mal ein Anfang"Hermine nickte ihn freundlich zu „Steht Dir gut" „Was?" „Wenn Du mal ehrlich lächelst, ich glaube, das hätte Harry gefallen"meinte Hermine nun, wobei Malfoy ein wenig rot wurde.  
  
„Du Grang...also...äh...Hermine"versuchte es Malfoy „Ja?" „Glaubst Du echt dass Harry und ich zusammen waren?"Seit wann nannte er ihn HARRY? „Ja, ich glaube schon, aber Du hast ja selber gehört dass die beiden eifersüchtig waren. Ich glaube schon." „Und was machen wir jetzt?" „Harry überzeugen" „War auch mein Plan"grinste Malfoy nun. „Dachte ich mir schon, außerdem bin ich der Meinung dass Du und Harry – ich muss es leider zugeben, aber ihr wärt ein schönes Paar!" „Ehrlich?" „Ja, wie Eis und Feuer" „Soll dass jetzt ein Kompliment sein oder eher nicht!"raunzte Malfoy „Ein Kompliment" „Na dann"Malfoy schritt neben Hermine her und konnte es nicht glauben. Ein Slytherin und eine Gryffindor gehen ohne sich an die Gurgel zu gehen, nebeneinander her. Unglaublich. Aber irgendwie tat es gut. Granger war nicht so blöd wie Grabbe und Goyle, wobei die beiden sich in der letzten Zeit von ihm abgesondert hatten, nachdem er mit Zabini zusammen gegangen war. Und Pansy lies ihn auch in Ruhe. Schöner konnte es nicht werden. Wobei Zabini ausgesorgt hatte. Noch heute würde er mit Zabini Schluss machen. Der würde etwas erleben – und auch Jackman. Nun konnte er nur hoffen, dass Granger ihren Job gut machte.  
  
„Hermine!!!!!"rief Ron aufgebracht und sah Malfoy wütend an als er angekommen war. „Was macht der denn hier?"kreischte er Hermine an und zog sie zu sich. Malfoy rollte mit den Augen „Mund zu Wiesel, es zieht"meinte er sarkastisch. „Duu!!!!!!!" „Ron, lass dass, wir müssen dir etwas erzählen"Ron sah irritiert zwischen Malfoy und Hermine hin und her und hörte gespannt zu, wobei alle seine gesunde Hautfarbe aus dem Gesicht wich. Lange sagte er nichts, sah sprachlos von einem zum anderen.  
  
„Diese Arschlöcher!"rief er aus, wobei Malfoy grinste. „Huuuuu Weasley, ich bin mal Deiner Meinung!"feuerte er Ron an. „Was echt?"Ron war sprachlos „Ja, mach nicht mehr draus als es ist, ich versuche schon nett zu Gran...ähm...Hermine zu sein" „Du nennst sie Hermine?"quiekte Ron nun. „Wir versuchen Waffenstillstand zu schließen"meinte Malfoy tonlos „Na wenn das so ist?"Ron fühlte sich ausgeschlossen und er mochte es nicht dass Malfoy Freundschaft mit Hermine schloss. „Ich versuche auch nett zu Dir zu sein ok?"nuschelte Malfoy nun und Ron glaubte sich verhört zu haben, doch als er Hermines Lächeln sah, wusste er dass er es nicht hatte.  
  
„Ehrlich?" „Hm" „Na ok, ich versuche es auch, ich bemüh mich ehrlich, Malfoy!"feierlich hielt er seine Hand in die Höhe und grinste Malfoy an, wobei dieser jetzt auch grinsen musste. Dieser Weasley war anscheinend für Überraschungen gut. „Ich heiße Draco, Hermine und Ron"meinte Malfoy nun, wobei Ron nicht so ganz wusste, was er davon halten sollte. „Ok, abgemacht!"Er reichte Malfoy die Hand, welcher sie zögerlich drückte und Hermine lächelte breit. „Gut, versuchen es wir?" „Klar, auf geht's!"sage Malfoy und schritt voran. Hermine und Ron mussten dieses Ereignis erst einmal verdauen, sowie Malfoy selber. Aber trotzdem fühlten sie Frieden in sich und auch das Richtige. Woher kam das? Etwa weil sie eventuell vor dem Zauber befreundet waren? Denn wenn Harry und Draco zusammen gewesen wären, hätte man sich zusammen tun müssen, alleine wegen Harry. Dies war die einzige Erklärung. 


	8. Kapitel 8

Kapitel 8  
  
Nun konnte es losgehen. Malfoy hatte sich während des Abendessens nichts anmerken lassen und Zabini fühlte sich in Sicherheit. Na der konnte etwas erleben. Schon fast schämte er sich mit Zabini intim gewesen zu sein, aber woher hätte er auch wissen sollen, was die beiden ausgeheckt hatten? Vor den anderen verließ Malfoy eiligst den Speisesaal, sehr wohl bewusst, dass Potter ihm nachsah. Wie jedes Mal wenn sie gemeinsam in der Halle saßen. Vielleicht konnte er Potter doch noch retten? Aber dies würde sich als schwierig erweisen, alleine deshalb weil Potter generell stur war. Ob da was Wahres dran war was Hermine gesagt hatte? Nun, er musste das Risiko eingehen!  
  
Schnell schlüpfte Malfoy durch den Eingang in den Gemeinschaftsraum, schritt zügig in das Zimmer von Blaise Zabini und durchwühlte alles. „Verdammt!"stieß Malfoy hervor, da er das Buch nicht finden konnte. Fieberhaft überlegte er, wo sein „Noch"Freund es hingegeben hätte können. Wie war das mit dem Versteck? Wo war das gleich? Malfoy tastet unter dem Bett nach einem Schalter und tatsächlich, er fand einen. Vorsichtig drückte er drauf, wobei ein Klicken entstand und der Nachttisch, der sich neben dem Bett befand, ein wenig zur Seite rückte. Malfoy lugte dahinter und lächelte. Na endlich! Schon schnappte er sich sein Buch und versteckte es in seinem Zimmer. Gott sei Dank wusste Zabini nicht alle Verstecke. Es musste auch Geheimnisse geben, denn ein Malfoy erzählte nicht alles. Zufrieden schlenderte er in den Gemeinschaftsraum zurück und wartete.  
  
Jackman und Zabini kamen lachend herein, wobei Blaise seinen Freund erkannte und sich erfreut zu ihm setzte. „Hallo mein Schatz! Hast Du mich vermisst?"murmelte er an Dracos Hals, wobei dieser angewidert sein Gesicht verzog und ihn weg stieß. Wütend blitzte er Zabini an und Jackman wurde weiß im Gesicht. „Ihr seid die jämmerlichsten Arschlöcher die ich kenne"meinte Malfoy leise und stand auf. „Tja, ich habe euch durchschaut! Mit einem Zauber also? Hm, wie interessant!"machte er Snape nach und trabte auf und ab. Zabini wurde immer ängstlicher und sah Hilfe suchend zu Jackman. Doch der starrte Malfoy an.  
  
„W-Was meinst Du?"quiekte Zabini nun. „Ach tut nicht so!"Ich habe zufällig heute mitbekommen wie ihr euch unterhalten habt. Schon vergessen? Im leeren Klassenzimmer?"Malfoy grinste fies, wobei die beiden anderen schluckten. Zabini schoss in die Höhe, war auf den Weg in sein Zimmer als... „Vergiss es Zabini, mein Buch habe ich wieder an mich genommen und so versteckt dass ihr es nicht mehr in die Finger bekommt. Zufrieden sah er zu wie sein ehemaliger Freund bei diesen Worten zusammen zuckte, sich umdrehte und ihn entsetzt anstarrte. Jackman hingegen stand noch immer wie vom Donner gerührt an derselben Stelle.  
  
„Wie viel hast Du gehört"quetsche Blaise hervor „Alles" „Hör zu, ich wollte nicht dass..." „WAS SOLLTEST DU NICHT? DASS HARRY UND ICH GLÜCKLICH SIND???"schrie Malfoy nun Zabini an. Blaise konnte sich nicht erinnern seinen Freund jemals so wütend gesehen zu haben. „e-es tut mir leid, ehrlich" „Mir nicht! Und jetzt weiß ich es ja"Malfoy lachte schadenfroh auf „Ach Zabini, es ist aus, aber das weißt Du ja schon!"  
  
„Damit kommst du nicht durch Malfoy"zischte Jackman nun, der sah wie Blaises Gefühlswelt in tausende Stücke zerbrach. „Ach und wieso nicht?" „Potter wird Dir nicht glauben und dafür sorge ich!" „Probier es, glaub mir, er wird" Langsam schritt er an den beiden vorbei, grinste beide an und verschwand.  
  
„Was machen wir jetzt?"heulte Zabini, wobei Jackman sich neben ihn nieder ließ und ihn sanft in die Arme nahm. „Tja, eigentlich habe ich mir schon gedacht, dass irgendwann mal jemand dahinter kommt. Du kannst es nicht ändern und ich auch nicht. Wir beide haben einen Fehler gemacht und müssen dafür gerade stehen."Jackmans Stimme brach, er würde Harry verlieren. Genauso wie Blaise Draco „Ja leider"weinte Blaise vor sich hin und drückte sich an den anderen.  
  
Malfoy schritt leise durch die Korridore und wartete hinter einer Säule, an der er, Hermine und Ron den Treffpunkt vereinbart haben. Nach einigen Minuten kamen sie an.  
  
„Und?" Hermine schüttelte den Kopf „Er ist stur!" „Ich weiß" „Hier!" „Was ist das?" „Sein Tarnumhang...."Draco nahm diesen stolz an sich, merkte sich dass Passwort welches Hermine und Ron ihm gab und rauschte davon. 


	9. Kapitel 9

Kapitel 9  
  
Rückblende  
  
„Harry? Wir müssen mit Dir reden" Hermine und Ron standen neben Harry im Gemeinschaftsrauf, der ins Feuer starrte. „Was gibt's?" „Also ich habe heute Zabini und Jackman belauscht und...." „Ich will nichts davon hören, von Dir und Deinen Hirngespinsten"zischte Harry nun. „Aber Harry!"rief Ron aus „Nein!"Hermine packte ihn hart am Arm und schleuderte ihn auf die Couch. „Was soll dass?"keuchte Harry auf als er ihren Zauberstab sah. „Und Du hörst mir jetzt zu, verstanden?"zischte Hermine leise, wobei Ron startklar neben ihr stand. Als sie geendet hatte, war Harry bleich im Gesicht.  
  
„Dass kann unmöglich sein!" „Doch so ist es!" „Aber wenn unsere Liebe so stark war, dann hätte auch so ein Spruch keine Wirkung, oder?" „Doch hätte er!" „Nein, nicht wenn ich eine so starke Liebe für ihn gehabt hätte! Ihr lügt!" schon war Harry aufgesprungen und in den Schlafsaal geeilt.  
  
„Hast Du ihn?" „Ja, hier"Ron hielt den Tarnumhang in Händen  
  
Rückblende Ende  
  
Harry konnte nicht einschlafen und wälzte sich umher. Seine Freunde schliefen schon alle, er dachte an die letzten Vorkommnisse nach und verstand die Welt nicht mehr. Heute Abend hatte Jackman alles versucht um Harry zu trösten und obwohl es bis jetzt immer funktioniert hatte, wollte sich dieses Gefühl diesmal nicht einstellen. Harry wurde unruhig. Und was wäre wenn Hermine Recht hätte? Er und Malfoy? Ein Liebespaar? Wieso sonst hätte er so stark bei dem Kuss empfinden können? Er und Peter waren noch zusammen, er würde so schnell nicht aufgeben. Doch heute war es anders, Harry wollte lieber alleine sein. Langsam legte er sich hin und starrte auf die Decke. Er fühlte sich irgendwie schmutzig. Er beschloss duschen zu gehen. Kräftig rieb er sich ein, wollte den Schmutz den er fühlte, beseitigen. Schließlich gab er es auf, stellte das Wasser ab, trocknete sich ab und schlüpfte im Pyjama unters Bett. Er wollte nur noch schlafen und alles vergessen. Tränen liefen über seine Wangen. Er weinte um das was er verloren hatte – doch was hatte er verloren?  
  
Malfoy marschierte in seinem Zimmer auf und ab und überlegte, was er tun konnte. Vorsichtig hielt er den Tarnumhang von Harry in Händen und roch daran. „Hm, Vanille"seufzte Draco zufrieden, wobei ihm einige Bilder durch den Kopf rasten. Moment mal, was war dass denn? Kurz hatte er sich und Harry gesehen, wie sie sich liebten und wie Harry aufkeuchte. Malfoy wurde heiß, er konnte sich nicht konzentrieren. WOW, WAS war dass soeben? Ging es ihm nochmals durch den Kopf. Da wusste er auf einmal was er zu tun hatte.  
  
Vorsichtig lugte er um die Ecke, ob auch alle Schüler schliefen und ein Blick auf die Uhr verriet ihm dass es gerade 2 Uhr Morgens war. Auf leisen Sohlen schlürfte er durch den Gemeinschaftsraum, legte sich den Tarnumhang um und schritt in den Korridor. Durch die Socken die er anhatte, konnte er den kalten Boden spüren. Mondlicht drang durch jede Öffnung oder freie Fläche die sich bot. Doch warf Draco keinen Schatten. Er lächelte, denn heute kam der erste Teil seines Plans.  
  
Als er endlich am Portrait der fetten Dame ankam, murmelte er dass Passwort – Narzisse, worauf die Fette Dame aus ihrem Schlaf hoch schreckte und sich umsah. „Ist da jemand?" „Lass mich rein Du Scheckschraube!" Erschrocken darüber dass sie auf einmal nur einen Kopf sah, schwang sie empört zur Seite und gab den Weg frei. Bald entdeckte Malfoy Harry, dessen Gesicht friedlich im Schein des Mondes sanfte Gesichtszüge angenommen hatte. Dracos Herz hämmerte in der Brust. Was sollte er machen? Über Harry herstürzen oder doch verschwinden? Nein, er musste es einfach wissen.  
  
Vorsichtig setzte er sich auf Harrys Bett, schloss die Vorhänge, murmelte einen Zauber damit die anderen nichts zu hören bekamen und zog sich den Umhang vom Körper. Jetzt zog er ein weißes Tuch hervor und band es vorsichtig um Harrys Kopf, genauer gesagt – verdeckte er seine Augen damit. Diese grummelte nur und schlief weiterhin tief und fest. Malfoy ließ seine Hände über den Oberkörper von Harry wandern, bis zum Schoß von Harry. Ein leises stöhnen war die Folge, wobei Malfoy schon jetzt glaubte, sein Verstand würde aussetzen. Langsam knöpfte er jeden einzelnen Knopf auf und legte seine Lippen sanft auf den Hals von Harry. Harry seufzte und legte seinen Kopf schief damit Draco mehr Spielraum hatte. Draco vergewisserte sich dass Harry noch immer schlief und machte weiter. Heiße Küsse bahnten sich einen Weg vom Hals zum Mund des Goldkindes. Harrys Atem ging schneller. 


	10. Kapitel 10

Kapitel 10  
  
Schließlich lagen Dracos Lippen auf die von Harry, drückten, saugten an den weichen warmen Wunschgegenständen. Harry stöhnte leise und erwiderte. Draco war sich nicht sicher ob Harry schlief oder nicht, aber es war ihm egal. Mit seiner Zunge fuhr er heiß über Harrys bereits geschwollenen Lippen, wobei Harry mit einem Mal laut Luft holte und den Mund somit bereitwillig öffnete. Dracos Zunge schob sie in die warme Mundhöhle von Harry und kreiste umher. Schnell vertiefte Harry den Kuss, legte seine Arme um Draco und drückte ihn an sich.  
  
Draco wurde schwindlig, so intensiv hatte ihn noch keiner geküsst, es war einfach himmlisch. Blitze zuckten durch seinen Körper, er hörte wie Harry immer wieder in seinen Mund stöhnte, spürte wie Harrys erregtes Glied an seinem rieb, merkte dass Harry bereits seinen Pyjamaoberteil hochgezogen hatte und mit seinen Händen dessen Körper erkundigte.  
  
Draco steckte seine Zunge noch begieriger in Harrys Mundhöhle, wobei diesmal ein tiefes Stöhnen zu hören war. Es heizte Draco zusätzlich ein. Schnell zog er Harry die Hose hinunter und fasste leidenschaftlich das erregte Glied von Harry an. Er bewegte seine Hand auf und ab, Harry atmete abgehakt, klammerte sich wie ein Ertrinkender an Draco und stöhnte immer mehr. Draco unterbrach den Kuss um Harry anzusehen.  
  
Harry machte noch immer keine Anstalten das Band zu entfernen, sondern lächelte versonnen. Dracos Rhythmus wurde schneller, Harrys Oberkörper bäumte sich auf, tief erklang das Stöhnen welches es fast geschafft hatte Draco vorzeitig zum Höhepunkt zu bekommen. Er legte mit seiner brennenden Zunge eine Feuerspur zum Nabel, glitt weiter, bis er seine Zunge die Eichel von Harrys Glied spürte. Der Gryffindor keuchte heiß auf, krallte sich in das Laken und warf den Kopf hin und her.  
  
Draco ließ sich mitreißen von der Leidenschaft die Harry ihm übermittelte. Er hatte so was schönes noch nie zuvor gesehen. Weder mit einem Mädchen, noch mit einem Jungen. Diese Leidenschaft war überwältigend, der Sex pur. Er konnte sich nicht mehr zurückhalten. Langsam kniete er sich dazwischen und setzte seinen zu stark erregten Penis an die Öffnung an. Mit einem keuchen drang er langsam in Harry ein. Harry hielt die Luft an und keuchte danach ruckartig. Seine Hände schnellten hoch und packten Dracos Hüften. Zuerst war Draco etwas überrascht, doch als er merkte wie die Hände die ihm umfingen, ihn städtisch und dennoch männlich stark an sich zogen, glaubte er zu verglühen.  
  
Immer weiter drang er langsam in Harry ein, er war eng und absolut geil. Draco hatte dass Gefühl das erste Mal zu erleben. So einen wahnsinnigen Sex hatte er noch nie erlebt. Langsam fing er an sich zu bewegen. Himmel war dass geil. Er stöhnte mit Harry um die Wette, sie krallten sich aneinander, wobei Harry Draco im Rhythmus unterstützte, ihn sogar noch schneller an sich zog um ihn tiefer in sich zu spüren. Draco glaubte im Strudel der Leidenschaft untergehen zu müssen. So etwas Perfektes hatte er noch nie erlebt. Immer härter stieß er zu und merkte dass er bald kommen würde. Harry bäumte sich auf einmal auf, stöhne und schrie gleichzeitig, wobei dieses durch ein Zittern dessen Körpers unterstützt wurde.  
  
Für Draco war das zufiel, fast mit dem gleichen Schrei kam auch er und verströmte sich in Harry. „Oh Draco"keuchte Harry auf einmal und sank in sich zusammen. Still lag er da und schien weiter zu schlafen. Draco wusste nicht ob er sich verhört hatte oder nicht, aber er musste lächeln. Langsam zog er sich zurück, beugte sich über Harry und küsste ihn leidenschaftlich. Sofort merkte er wie Harry ihn wieder zu sich zog und den Kuss erwiderte. Einige Zeit später löste sich Draco und atmete schwer.  
  
Ihm war sofort aufgefallen dass er wieder erregt war. Verdammt, wie machte dieser Potter dass bloß. Wie auf Kommando schlossen sich Finger um seinen Schwanz. Malfoy keuchte auf und sah zu sich hinunter. Er sah wie schlanke Finger sich auf und ab bewegten, ihn an den Rande des Wahnsinns trieben. Er merkte, wie Harry ihn auf einmal ins Bett drückte und dieser sich auf ihn legte. War Harry doch wach? Oder glaubte er zu träumen? Er spürte Harrys Lippen, seine Zunge die immer wieder in die Mundhöhle vorstieß, seine Zunge die seinen Hals entlang fuhr und sich einen Weg über den Oberkörper bahnte. Draco stöhne und keuchte so oft auf dass er fast keine Luft mehr bekam.  
  
Er spürte, wie Harry an seinem Penis saugte, leicht biss, saugte, auf und abfuhr, mit der Zunge umspielte. Nun war Malfoy dran seine Hände in das Laken zu krallen. Doch Harry machte weiter und zwar absolut scharf. Er wusste, wenn er weiter machen würde, wäre es vorbei. Genau da hörte Harry auf. Enttäuscht seufzte Draco und wollte die Augen öffnen, als er spürte wie Harry in ihn eindrang. Laut keuchte er auf und riss die Augen auf. Scheiße war dass heiß! Er merkte wie sich Harry langsam aber sicher noch mehr in ihn eindrang, bis er schließlich an dem Punkt ankam wo Malfoy glaubte, sterben zu müssen. Sterne explodierten vor seinen Augen, leidenschaftliches Stöhnen hatte dies zu Folge. Er merkte wie Harry jetzt schneller wurde, den Punkt öfters traf. Draco glaubte unter Drogen zu stehen, krallte sich an den Hüften von Harry fest und zog ihn dichter zu sich. Harry stöhne immer und immer wieder auf, sein Tempo wurde schneller, stärker, härter. Und wieder kamen beide mit einem Aufschrei zum Höhepunkt. „Oh Gottt! Scheiße!!!! Harry!!!!!!"„Wahnsinn....Draco!!!!"Harry brach auf Malfoy zusammen und drücke sich an ihn. Beide blieben so liegen bis sich ihr Herz beruhigt hatte. Vorsichtig rollte Malfoy Harry von sich, säuberte alles durch einen Zauber und deckte ihn sorgfältig zu. Harry gab keinen Mucks mehr von sich. Draco wusste nicht ob er lachen oder weinen sollte. Konnte es sein dass Harry doch schlief? Ob er sich dann erinnern konnte? Vorsichtig beugte er sich über Harry und küsste ihn zart. Er spürte, wie sich Harrys Lippen zu einem Lächeln formten „Das war der geilste Sex den ich jemals in meinen Leben hatte, Dray..."flüsterte er, schon schloss er seinen Mund wieder und schlief weiter. Regelmäßige Atemzüge zeigten dies an. Malfoy war überglücklich darüber, küsste ihn kurz auf die Wange, zog sich an, deckte Harry noch zu und verschwand wieder unter Harrys Tarnumhang. Wie auf Wolken schwebte er zu den Slytherin. Der erste Schritt war getan und es war unglaublich geil gewesen.... 


	11. Kapitel 11

Kapitel 11  
  
Harry wachte am nächsten Tag mit einem Lächeln auf und wusste nicht wieso. Nein doch! Er hatte einen unglaublichen Traum gehabt. Und zwar von Malfoy! Unverständlich für Harry, doch war es das normalste der Welt gewesen. Draco war zu ihm ins Zimmer gekommen und hatte ihn verführt. Es war der schönste Sex gewesen den Harry je gehabt hatte. So einen intensiven Traum hatte er noch nie erlebt. Sie hatten so perfekt zueinander gepasst. Als wären sie füreinander bestimmt gewesen. Doch konnte dieser Traum nie Realität gewesen sein, da Malfoy ja nicht einmal das Passwort wusste. Langsam öffnete er die Augen. Nanu? Was war denn das? Er konnte nichts sehen, alles war weiß. Vorsichtig tastete er mit seinen Händen nach seinen Augen und bemerkte dass er eine Binde oder Tuch trug. Augenblicklich entfernte er sie und zog diese vom Kopf. Nun betrachtete er sie genauer.  
  
Im nächsten Moment wurde ihm heiß. Was wäre, wenn dies kein Traum gewesen wäre? Oh mein Gott! Könnte Malfoy tatsächlich hier gewesen sein? Der Duft von Zimt lag in der Luft und als er das Tuch an sein Gesicht zog, konnte er den Zimtgeruch intensiv aufnehmen. Hatte Malfoy so gerochen? Der ganze Duft umgab seine Gestalt. Langsam und verwirrt setzte er sich auf „Aua"Wieso konnte er nicht richtig sitzen?  
  
Harry bekam schlagartig rote Wangen. Verdammt, dies war kein Traum gewesen! Und wenn Malfoy gestern nicht mit ihm geschlafen hatte, wer dann? Peter vielleicht? Denn nur er wusste das Passwort. Er war der einzige dem er es je gesagt hatte. Mit zitternden Füßen erhob er sich und ging duschen. Unter der Dusche wiederholte er nochmals das Geschehene letzte Nacht. Ein keuchen kam über seine Lippen als er daran dachte, wie der andere ihn erobert hatte. Wer es auch immer war, er hätte sich gewünscht es wäre Malfoy. Diese Lippen, dieser Geruch, diese Blitze die seinen Körper durchzuckt hatten. Wie wenn er unter Hypnose stehen würde, durchlebte er einen jeden Stoß den sein Partner ihn versetzt hatte. Durchlebte eine jede Phase, bis er damals zum Orgasmus gelangt war. Seine Augen öffneten sich, bestürzt sah er an sich hinab. Dieser Traum – oder auch wenn es keiner gewesen war, hatte ihn abermals erregt.  
  
Keuchend fuhr er sich mit der Hand über den Oberkörper, versuchte sich Malfoys Hände vorzustellen, fuhr sich zwischen die Oberschenkel bis er sein Ziel erreicht hatte. Er rieb sich so lange bis er schließlich einen Orgasmus hatte. Keuchend stützte er sich an der Duschwand ab und ließ weiterhin das Wasser auf sich prasseln. Nachdem er sich gewaschen hatte, zog er sich um, wobei er bemerkte dass die anderen schon wach waren und ihn ansprachen.  
  
Besonders Ron schien interessiert zu sein wie es ihm ging, nicht anders war Hermine. „Hey Harry, Du lächelst ja so versonnen, war was gestern Abend?" „Hm? Nein, wieso?" „Na dieses Leuchten in Deinen Augen" „Ach ja?" „Ja! Also schließ los! Du weißt, wir werden keine Ruhe geben bis Du uns gesagt hast, was los ist!" Harry seufzte als sie auf den Weg in die große Halle waren. Er liebte seine Freunde, aber trotzdem wusste er auch dass sie nie nachgeben würden, so lange, bis Harry endlich alles gesagt hatte. Vorsichtig sah er sich um, zog die beiden in eine Ecke und seufze abermals als er die gespannten Gesichter vor sich hatte.  
  
„Also ich hatte gestern einen Traum" „Und?" „Tja, ich hatte mit Jemanden geschlafen aber ich glaube, es war nicht Peter" „Ach nicht?"Harry hatte sich erwartet dass seine Freunde ausrasteten, doch dem war nicht so. „N-Nein"meinte er verstört „Ich glaube, ich glaube, es war.....Malfoy"Harry senkte den Blick, wobei er rote Wangen bekam. „Ja und?" „Was heißt da und? Seid ihr noch dicht? Ich bin mit Peter zusammen und träume von jemanden anderen." „Ja, aber Du weißt wie wir darüber denken, Du weißt sicherlich noch was wir Dir gestern gesagt haben, oder?" Harry sah Hermine sprachlos an. „Du glaubst ehrlich dass es wahr sein könnte?"keuchte Harry auf und zum ersten Mal wurde ihm bewusst dass sie Recht haben konnten. „Ja, glauben wir. Und was war weiter?" Harry blieb stumm und sah prüfend in die Augen seiner Freunde. „Na ja, es war der Himmel auf Erden und ich träumte, der fremde Junge hatte mir eine Augenbinde angelegt und als ich aufwachte hatte ich eine um. Und als ich mich aufgesetzt habe da hat mir alles weh getan...also.."Harry brach ab, seine Wangen glühten regelrecht was mit einem wissenden Lächeln quittiert wurde. „Und Du glaubst wirklich dass es Malfoy war? Wieso?" „Sein Kuss war derselbe wie damals im Kerker. Ich kenne nur einen Jungen der so küssen kann" „Tja Harry, dann müssen wir wohl herausfinden ob Du Recht hast. Beobachte Malfoy wie er Dich ansieht, dann wirst Du es wissen"meinte Hermine verschmilzt und zog Harry in die große Halle, dicht gefolgt von Ron. 


	12. Kapitel 12

Kapitel 12  
  
Harry war mehr als aufgeregt, als er die große Halle betrat hatte er das Gefühl der gesamte Slytherintisch würde ihn beobachten. Einen kurzen Blick konnte er sich ja leisten, oder? Sofort erkannte er Malfoy der ihn undefinierbar ansah. Langsam zeigte sich ein Lächeln auf dessen Lippen wobei der Blick von Malfoy prüfend über ihn glitt. Peter Jackman und Blaise Zabini saßen unbeteiligt am Tisch und vergruben sich in ihre Teller. Harry konnte den Blick in seinem Rücken spüren, wobei er nicht mitbekam dass Hermine Draco leicht zunickte und zwinkerte. Malfoys Grinsen wurde breiter. Das Frühstück schmeckte ihm darauf hin noch mehr.  
  
Also war der Plan ein voller Erfolg gewesen. Er musste sich noch kurz mit Hermine und Ron absprechen bevor der zweite Teil dran kam. Nachdem er fertig war, erhob er sich und schritt Richtung Ausgang. Im Augenwinkel bemerkte er, dass Ron und Hermine Harry etwas zuflüsterten und sich dann erhoben. Langsam und ohne aufzufallen folgten sie Malfoy, der sie geradewegs auf die Länderein führte. Als sie um die Ecke waren, blieb Malfoy stehen und wartete.  
  
„Und? Hat er was gesagt?" „Du wirst es nicht glauben, aber er hat gestern von Dir geträumt! Und ist da was dran?" Malfoy grinste. „Ja!" „Was ja!"rief Ron nun aus und sah sich sicherheitshalber um. „Ich war gestern bei ihm" „Und hast ihn verführt! Schlaues Kerlchen!"rief Hermine aus. „Und ich glaube, es war ein voller Erfolg! Denn schon lange habe ich ihn nicht mehr mit so strahlenden Augen gesehen!"meinte Ron nun und nickte. „Ja es war absolut dass schärfst was ich je erlebt habe!"meinte Malfoy darauf hin und grinste. „Ja, unser Harry ist wohl ein ganz ein wilder, was?"gluckste Ron nun und Hermine lachte auf. „Gut, dann kanns weiter gehen. Ich habe eine Nachricht, die ihr ihm bitte zusteckt, ja?" „Was steht da drin?"meinte Ron mit gerunzelter Stirn und nahm das zusammen gefaltete Papier entgegen. „Nichts was Dich angehen würde Ron, tut mir leid. Bitte mach es ja nicht auf!" Ron nickte drauf hin und verabschiedete sich. „Vergiss nicht, einige Schüler gehen Campen und Harry und Du sind ja auch dabei!"säuselte Hermine Draco zu und lief Ron hinterher. Malfoy grinste. Ja, das Campen würde seine Chancen steigen lassen.  
  
Als Ron und Hermine wieder in die Halle kamen, wurden sie von einem verärgerten Harry gefragt, wo sie denn so lange blieben. „Ach wir mussten Recherchen einholen" „Wie jetzt?" „Tja, Hermine und ich arbeiten an einem geheimen Projekt. Aber irgendwann erzählen wir Dir davon. Aber jetzt nicht."Ron tat so als würde er stolpern und steckte Harry das Papier zu. „Tschuldige Mann, war nicht Absicht" „Kein Problem!"erwiderte Harry und machte sich dann mit den drein zur nächsten Unterrichtsstunde.  
  
Professor Mc Gonagall hielt sie auf Trab, die Stunde war alles andere als fad, doch konnte sich Harry nicht dazu durchringen sich zu konzentrieren. Seine Gedanken wanderten immer wieder zurück zu Malfoy. Gedankenverloren griff er in die Tasche und zog ein Papier heraus. Erstaunt sah er sich um und faltete es auseinander. Sofort wurde er rot als er sah was geschrieben stand.  
  
„Mein Engel, der Sex mit dir gestern Nacht war atemberaubend. Ich glaube, ich hatte in meinem Leben noch nie so scharfen, heißen Sex wie mit Dir. Das werden wir wiederholen müssen."  
  
Kein Absender. Harry schluckte, seine Wangen röteten sich. Auf einmal merkte er wie sich jemand räusperte. Mit einem Ruck drehte er sich um und blickte in die Augen von Malfoy der ihn jetzt anblitzte, wobei Harry keine Wut sonder nur Leidenschaft erkennen konnte. Das Lächeln von Malfoy brachte sein Herz zu rasen, erschrocken über so einen Gefühlsausbruch, drehte er sich wieder um und starrte vor sich hin. Die Gesprächsfetzen von Professor Mc Gonagall verliefen in weiter Ferne, als Harry beschloss mit seinem Kopf gegen den Tisch zu schlagen, immer und immer wieder. Doch nicht fest, nur aus Verzweiflung.  
  
Mc Gonagall hörte auf zu sprechen und sah bestürzt zu Harry „Mister Potter! Hören sie gefälligst auf damit, oder haben sie ein Problem?" Verschwommen sah Harry hoch, blickte nach rechts wo er gemischte Gefühlsregungen seiner Freunde mitbekam und nach vorne, wo er den Blick seiner Professorin standhalten musste. „Ähm, nein, geht schon wieder"nuschelte er nur, wobei er wieder einmal rot wurde. Peter und Blaise sahen sich an und zuckten mit den Schultern. Sie bemerkten nicht wie Malfoy immer breiter grinste und versonnen auf Harrys Rücken starrte. Bald gehörte Harry ihm und dass für immer. 


	13. Kapitel 13

Kapitel 13  
  
Hermine und Ron wussten Bescheid. Zwar hatten sie keine Ahnung, was Draco Harry geschrieben hatte, doch es musste wirkungsvoll sein, wenn Harry so derart ausrastete dass er sogar mit dem Kopf auf den Tisch knallte. Bevor die Stunde zu Ende war, rief Professor Mc Gonagall nochmals alle zur Ordnung.  
  
„Meine lieben Schüler, wie ihr alle wisst, brechen die Schüler, die sich dafür angemeldet haben morgen zu unserem Ausflug auf. Vergesst nicht, eure Sachen zu packen. Nun gut, die Stunde ist vorbei, auf Wieder sehen!"Sobald sie fertig war, läutete die Glocke, Schüler erhoben sich und packten ihre Sachen zusammen.  
  
„Harry, alles ok mit Dir?"raunte Ron ihm zu und warf kurz einen Blick zu Malfoy, der ihn angrinste. „Was? Hm, ja alles ok"Harrys Stimme hörte sich kläglich an. „Sag schon, was ist los!"meinte Hermine als sie aus dem Klassenraum schlenderten und ihn auf die Seite zogen. Harry reichte ihnen wortlos das Stück Papier, welches Hermine sofort entfaltete. Rons Augen wurden immer größer, er pfiff durch die Zähne. „Mann Harry, Du wilder Hengst, war also doch kein Traum, was?"grinste Ron jetzt und Hermine konnte sich ein Lachen nicht verkneifen.  
  
„Haha, sehr witzig"brummte Harry und wurde ernst. „Ich habe mit niemanden gesprochen, außer mit euch! Ich weiß nicht woher der Zettel kommt"Harry überlegte weiter als er sprach. „Vielleicht hat ihn Dir jemand heimlich zugesteckt?"zwinkerte Ron nun, wobei Harry ihn nachdenklich ansah. „Ja, denke ich auch, aber ich weiß nicht wer es gewesen sein könnte. Sehr komisch. Aber als ich mich zu Malfoy umgedreht habe, hat er so komisch gegrinst. Ich glaube, er war es" „Du hast keine Beweise Harry"meinte Hermine nur „Ja, leider, aber wir werden sehen!"meinte Harry entschlossen und machte sich auf den Weg zum Gemeinschaftsraum, wo er Malfoy und Blaise über den Weg lief. Hermine und Ron gingen neben Harry und zwinkerten Malfoy zu. Dieser hatte jedoch nur Augen für Harry.  
  
„Alles klar Potter? Du siehst so aus als hättest Du ein Gespenst gesehen" bemerkte Malfoy im vorbeigehen, wobei sein Blick eindeutig in Harrys Schritt hängen blieb. Harry keuchte auf. „Ja, ich habe Dich gesehen Malfoy!"zischte er nun, wobei Malfoy gehässig grinste und Blaise ihn komisch ansah. „Tja, dann kann der Tag ja nur gut anfangen, oder? Ich bin halt der Prinz von Slytherin, schon vergessen?"meinte er selbstsicher, wobei Harry ein „Träum weiter"nuschelte und schnellstens vorbei lief. Hermine und Ron liefen hinterher und mussten sich zusammen reißen damit sie nicht zu lachen anfingen.  
  
„Habt ihr gesehen wo der hingestarrt hat?"Harry war mehr als wütend. „Haben wir und?" „Ist dass nicht Grund genug?"zischte er weiter „Tja, vielleicht war er es ja auch, wer weiß"meinte Hermine achselzuckend, wobei Harry „Narzisse"sagte und das Portrait sich öffnete.  
  
Im laufe des Nachmittages, nachdem sie alle Unterrichtsstunden hinter sich hatten, packen sie alles zusammen was sie für das Campen brauchten. Harry hatte sogar ein eigenes Zelt, da er gerne einmal Campen gehen wollte. Nur gab es nie Gelegenheiten, außer die jetzige. Eigentlich freute er sich darauf, wenn da nicht die Sache mit Malfoy wäre.  
  
„Harry?" Der Angesprochene drehte sich um und sah direkt in die Augen von Peter „Was willst Du hier"fragte Harry ihn nur. „Mit Dir reden" „Über was?" „Über uns, wie soll dass weiter gehen? Du wendest dich von mir ab, Du weißt, dass ich Dich liebe" Harry seufzte und hielt inne in seiner Tätigkeit. „Es tut mir leid Peter, ich weiß was Du für mich empfindest, aber ich empfinde leider nicht dasselbe für Dich, es tut mir leid. Ich liebe zurzeit niemanden. Entschuldige. Ich glaube, es wäre besser, wir trennen uns."  
  
Peter sah Harry perplex an, stand kurz vor einem Nervenzusammenbruch. „Aber das kannst Du doch nicht ernst meinen Harry!"rief er weinerlich aus. „Doch, leider schon"meinte Harry nun, saß jetzt auf dem Bett und blickte zu Boden. „Na gut, wenn Du meinst, ich kann es sowieso nicht ändern"schniefte Peter nun und stürmte aus dem Raum.  
  
Hermine und Ron sahen den bestürzten Peter hinterher und liefen zu Harry. 


	14. Kapitel 14

Kapitel 14  
  
„Was hast Du getan?" „Ich habe Schluss gemacht"Harry saß noch immer auf dem Bett und dachte darüber nach ob es klug gewesen war mit Peter Schluss zu machen. Liebte er ihn vielleicht doch? Tief hörte er in sein Innerstes, doch konnte er keinen Schmerz spüren. Nein, es tat nicht weh. Vielleicht ein bisschen, aber es war nicht schlimm.  
  
„Was hast DU!?"Hermine blieb der Mund offen stehen. Na das ging ja leichter als geplant war der Blick zu Ron, der nur zufrieden grinste. Gleich darauf wurde er wieder ernst und setzte sich neben Harry aufs Bett. „Komm Alter! Ist es so schlimm? Du wirst schon jemanden finden, der zu dir passt" Harry nickte nur darauf hin und verlangte von seinen Freunden alleine sein zu können. Seine Mitbewohner saßen alle im Gemeinschaftsraum, hatten schon alles gepackt und unterhielten sich darüber, wie man Feuer machte oder wie man das Zelt richtig aufstellte.  
  
Hermine und Ron stießen zu den anderen und mischten sich in die Unterhaltung ein – und Harry? Er packe weiterhin seine Sachen und war mit seinen Gedanken ganz wo anders.  
  
Malfoy lag in seinem Zimmer und starrte an die Decke. Immer wieder wanderten seine Gedanken zu Harry und der verhängnisvollen Nacht, in der sie sich geliebt hatten. Noch immer glaubte er den Duft von Harry riechen zu können. Ein Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen als er aufgeregte Stimmen hörte. Er schwang sich aus dem Bett und schlich zu Türe, die einen Spalt breit offen stand.  
  
„Er hat mit mir Schluss gemacht"schniefte die eine Stimme. „Na geh – komm her, geht's wieder?"hörte man die andere Stimme. „Nein verdammt!! Ich wusste ja dass ich Harry irgendwann verlieren würde, aber ich dachte nicht dass dies schon nach einigen Monaten der Fall sein würde"schniefte die eine Stimme weiter.  
  
Malfoy hatte genug gehört, er fühlte sich wunderbar. Noch ein Teil seines Planes der in Erfüllung gegangen war. Harry hatte seit dem Vorfall Jackman nicht mehr ran lassen, dies hatte er mit bekommen da Peter immer schlechter aufgelegt war. Doch dass Potter einige Tage darauf mit ihm Schluss machte, war etwas Neues. Und dies waren gute Neuigkeiten. Malfoy pfiff vor sich hin und betrachtete seinen Koffer, er hatte alles eingepackt was man halt für so eine Campingfahrt brauchte. Und wenn er Glück hatte, könnte er Harry erobern.  
  
Am nächsten Tag standen einige Schüler von den verschiedenen Häusern auf dem Gelände von Hogwarts und warteten auf die Lehrer. Gemurmelt machte sich untereinander breit. Ein jeder wollte wissen wie es wohl sein würde zu Campen. Schon kamen die Lehrer angerauscht, Professor Dumbledore, Mc Gonagall und Snape. Im nächsten Moment fuhren auch die Kutschen ein. Ein jeder Schüler schaute darauf, gemeinsam mit seinen Freunden eine zu ergattern. Harry war aufgeregt, unterhielt sich freudig mit seinen Freunden und kicherte wie ein kleiner Junge.  
  
Plötzlich fühlte er Hände an seinem Hintern die anfing zwischen seine Beine zu wandern. Harry hielt die Luft an, traute sich nicht, sich umzudrehen. „Mein Engel"Ron und Hermine suchten sich derweil eine Kutsche aus und bekamen von dem hier nichts mit. Harry keuchte auf als er heißen Atem auf seiner Haut spürte, wobei sich brennende Lippen auf seinem Hals verewigten. Harry schloss die Augen und genoss. Er wollte dass dieser Moment nie vorbei ging. Doch sobald er diesen Gedanken fertig gedacht hatte, verschwanden die Hände und Lippen. Er drehte sich um, schaute sich suchend um und konnte niemanden erkennen. Hatte er die sich nur eingebildet?  
  
Kopfschüttelnd und mit weichen Knien schritt er zu einer Kuschte, wo Hermine und Ron, Neville, Seamus und Dean schon darin saßen und ihm zuwinkten. Erleichtert kletterte er zu ihnen, wobei sein Gepäck verstaut wurde. Die Stelle, wo er diese wundervollen Lippen gespürt hatte, brannte die Feuer. Er griff sich an den Hals und verzog sein Gesicht.  
  
„Was ist Harry?"Hermine sah ihn aufmerksam an, während die Kutsche sich zu bewegen begann. „Ach nichts"knirschte Harry wieder. „Was hast Du denn am Hals?"meinte Ron nun und beugte sich vor. „Wieso?" „Weil Du die ganze Zeit die Hand drauf hältst"grinste Hermine nun. Vorsichtig nahm er die Hand weg. „Ein Knutschfleck?"brachte Ron mühsam raus „Was?"krächzte Harry nun und nahm den Spiegel entgegen den Hermine ihm hinhielt. Tatsächlich. Harry hatte einen großen, in allen Farben schimmernden Knutschfleck. Aber wann... Harry verdrehte die Augen. „Was ist Harry? Seit wann hast Du den?" „Seit jetzt"meinte er monoton, wobei Dean und Neville zu grinsen anfingen und Seamus pfiff. „na von alleine kommt der sicher nicht"lachte Neville und rutschte näher. „Tja, als ich vorhin so dastand und euch zugesehen habe wie ihr eine Kutsche gesucht habt, da....." „Jaaaaaaa?"meinten alle „Nichts, egal. Ich...ich habe auf einmal Lippen auf meinem Hals gefühlt und dann war es auch schon wieder vorbei. Ich drehte mich um und konnte niemanden entdecken. Das wars"schloss Harry ab. Hermine und Ron sahen sich bedeutungsvoll an. „So so, Du hast niemanden entdecken können, sehr interessant" schlussfolgerte Ron nun und grinste. „Harry! Hast Du ne neue Verehrerin von der wir nichts wissen?"grinste Dean nun. Harry wusste nicht was er sagen sollte, denn die Verehrerin war mit Sicherheit nicht weiblich. Langsam aber sicher freute er sich auf das campen und grinste vor sich hin.  
  
Hermine und Ron verstanden. Das konnte interessant werden. 


	15. Kapitel 15

Kapitel 15  
  
Nach zirka einer Stunde kamen sie endlich an, schritten plappernd hinter ihren Professoren her und staunten nicht schlecht, als sie die Stelle sahen, wo sie schließlich ihre Zelte aufschlagen sollten. Gleich nebenan konnte man die Wellen vom See her, die durch den Wind hervorgerufen wurden, plätschern hören. Harry konnte es kaum erwarten sich in die Fluten zu stürzen.  
  
Sie suchten sich ein kleines Plätzchen und stellten nebeneinander die Zelte auf. Ron und Hermine schliefen gemeinsam in einem Zelt, was die Professoren zwar nicht gerne sahen, aber billigten. Immerhin waren ihre Schüler nicht mehr minderjährig. Sie sollten wenigstens im letzten Jahr noch ihre Freuden haben.  
  
Harry wurde unter der Hitze heiß, zog sich seinen Umhang und sein Hemd aus und arbeitet mit nacktem Oberkörper weiter. Er bemerkte nicht, dass einige Blicke von ihm angezogen wurde. Einige hielten den Atem an, andere keuchen vor Staunen. Harry war alles andere als dünn. Zwar war er sehr schlank, hatte schmale Hüften, wobei die Hosen, die er trug, lose daran festhielten, doch trotzdem konnte man erkennen, dass Harry durchtrainiert war. Sein Körper strahlte in der Sonne. Schweißfilme zierten diesen, Muskeln arbeiten im Takt wenn Harry sich bewegte. Er sah einfach nur göttlich aus.  
  
Sogar Ron musste pfeifen. „Mann Alter! Woher hast Du diese Muskeln?" „Tja, Du weißt dass ich im Sommer immer bei den Dursleys im Garten ackern, muss, oder? Also habe ich da gleich ein Fitnessprogramm aufgestellt. Außerdem muss ich mich ja fit halten für Quidditch, stimmts?"Lachte Harry nun, wobei Ron näher kam. „Dich starren alle hier an, ist Dir dass bewusst?"Harry blickte in die Runde. Links neben ihnen standen Zelte von Huffelpuff und dahinter die von den Slytherins. Rechts davon die von Ravenclaw. Einige arbeiteten brav weiter, aber viele starrten Harry nur an, wobei Malfoy ein gewisses Funkeln in den Augen hatte. Er sah aber auch nicht schlecht aus, ging es Harry durch den Kopf.  
  
Auch er hatte sich bereits halb entkleidet und hielt den Hammer in Händen um das Zelt zu verankern. Sein Atem ging stoßweise, dürfte daher kommen dass er gerade wie ein Wilder gehämmert hatte, bis Harry sich ausgezogen hatte. Danach wurde es nämlich still. Malfoys Haare hingen ihm in die Stirn, sein Lächeln hielt Harry gefangen. Harrys Blick wanderte vom Oberkörper zu seiner Hose, die viel zu eng an ihn anlag. Harry schluckte. Verdammt sah Malfoy heiß aus.  
  
„Harry?" „Hm?"Harry kam in die Realität zurück und grinste Ron nun an „Genau! Malfoy starrt Dich noch immer an. Also ich denke, wenn er könnte, dann würde er" „Was?" „Denk nach du Depp"grinste Ron wieder und widmete sich seinem Zelt.  
  
Malfoy dürfte einige Probleme haben, denn sein Zelt fiel immer wieder in sich zusammen. Anscheinend hatte er die Seitenstangen nicht richtig zusammengesteckt. Etwas ratlos stand er dort und wusste nicht was er machen sollte. Da hier keine Zauberstäbe erlaubt waren und diese ihnen vorher abgenommen wurden, hatte er alle Mühe und Not sein Zelt zum stehen zu bringen.  
  
Alle andern Häuser waren damit beschäftigt, so schnell wie nur möglich ihr Zelt aufzustellen damit sie endlich ins Wasser konnten. Harry hatte Mitleid mit Malfoy und grinste vor sich hin. Sein Zelt war das erste was gestanden hatte. Somit konnte er noch Zeit aufbringen den anderen zu helfen. Ron nickte von Harry zu Malfoy was wohl so viel heißen sollte, dass er ihm helfen sollte. Harry seufzte auf und schritt auf Malfoy zu. Dieser schien das gespürt zu haben und drehte sich hastig um.  
  
Malfoy blieb die Luft weg. Sein Engel kam geradewegs auf ihn zugesteuert. Wie ein Panther schritt er über die Wiese, seine Muskeln spielten bei jeder Bewegung mit, seine Haut glänzte in der Sonne. Malfoy musste sich zusammen reißen um ihn nicht gleich hier und jetzt zu vernaschen. Denn wenn er das jetzt machen würde, würde er sich verraten und dass vor der ganzen Schule.  
  
„Potter" „Malfoy" „Was willst Du hier? Mich auslachen? Na dann bitte, tu Dir keinen Zwang an" „Nein, ich hatte was anderes vor"grinste Harr nun, wobei ihm einige Strähnen in die Augen fielen. Malfoy zog scharf die Luft ein, verdammt sah dieser Kerl sexy aus. „Und was?" „Dir helfen!" „Mir?"verwundert sah er Harry an als hätte der nicht alle Tassen im Schrank. „Nein, ich brauche Deine Hilfe nicht"schnarrte er jetzt und sah trotzig weg. „Na gut, wenn Du meinst"Harry drehte sich wieder um, wobei Peter und Blaise nur stumm daneben standen und ab und zu zu Harry blickten. Ihr Zelt stand bereits, doch sie waren sich zu stolz gewesen Draco zu helfen. Zu tief saß der Scham, wobei sie hofften, dass Harry davon nichts wusste. Aber da dieser sie noch nicht angefahren war, war wenigstens dies ein gutes Zeichen. „Na gut, ja bitte"nuschelte Malfoy nun und Harry blieb stehen. Langsam drehte er sich um und kam näher. Viel zu nahe. „Was hast Du gesagt?" „Ich wiederhole mich nie"zischte Malfoy nun und sah Harry böse an. Er hasste es wenn Harry so grinste. „Nun gut, wo ist die Bedienungsanleitung?" „Hier"er überreichte Harry den Bogen wobei Harrys Augen darüber wanderten. „Aha" „Was aha" „Das"er zeigte auf eine Konstruktion die etwas schwer zu verstehen war „hast Du falsch zusammengesteckt. Du musst immer den richtigen Teil in das richtige Loch stecken"grinste Harry nun wobei Malfoy überrascht nach Luft schnappte. Doch gleich hatte er sich wieder gefangen und grinste ebenfalls schelmisch. „Tja Potter, das war jetzt zweideutig" „In der Tat" „Doch nicht so ganz der brave, was Potter?" „Lassen wir das Thema, ich zeigs Dir." Mit raschen Fingern hatte er das alte Teil auseinander genommen und die beiden Richtigen zusammen gesteckt. Wie Harry mit einem bewundernden nicken feststellen musste, war dieses Zelt um einiges größer als seines. Draco grinste in sich hinein. Es machte ihn glücklich wenn Harry etwas gefiel. „Kann ich mir den Hammer ausborgen?" „Denn was?" „Na das Ding, mit dem Du zugeschlagen hast, dass nennt man Hammer"half Harry ihm nach und wurde verlegen. Schon wieder zweideutig, doch war ihm dass nicht so klar. Malfoy grinste breit und sah Harry aus funkelnden Augen an. „Ach so – DER Hammer, Klar, nimm ihn, er gehört ganz Dir!"säuselte Malfoy nun, wobei Harry immer roter wurde. Schnell verschwand er aus dem Zelt, krallte sich den Hammer und marschierte los.  
  
Ron und Hermine lächelten sich an, schritten zu Harry und wollten alles wissen. Nur stockend erzählte Harry ihnen was sich abgespielt hatte. Und natürlich von den zweideutigen Aussagen. Hermine hielt sich erstaunt die Hand vor dem Mund um nicht los zu lachen. „Da ist wohl einer scharf auf Dich"meinte Ron nur, wobei er das so laut gesagt hatte, dass einige zu grinsen angefangen hatten und Harry gerade dabei war Ron zu würgen.  
  
Auch Malfoy hatte dies gehört und grinste teuflisch vor sich hin. Wie süß! Harry würgte Ron. Tja, also gingen ihm die Wörter auch nicht mehr aus dem Kopf. Das könnte nur noch besser werden. Harry hatte sich inzwischen wieder gefangen und hämmerte was das Zeug hielt. Malfoys Lächeln war wie weg gewischt als er Harry so sah. Wie konnte ein Junge nur so sexy aussehen, so erotisch, so wunderschön? Er merkte gar nicht dass er näher gekommen war, nun mitten am Platz stand und Harry dabei zusah. Ron gab Hermine einen Stoß in die Rippen und räusperte sich. Malfoy bekam das mit drehte sich um und eilte zurück in sein Zelt.  
  
Einige der Schüler hatten sich umgezogen und planschten vergnügt im Wasser. „Harry beeil Dich"rief Hermine außerhalb von Harrys Zelt. „Ja, komme schon!"rief er hinterher, zog sich die Badehose an und rannte nach draußen. Schon stürzten Hermine, Ron und Harry ins Wasser. Harry mit einem Hechtsprung. Pustend kam er an die Oberfläche und da er seine Brille im Zelt gelassen hatte, konnte er alles nur Schemenhaft erkennen. Malfoy bemerkte er nicht, der schon vor ihnen im Wasser war und Harry nur anstarren konnte. In dieser Badehose, die so ähnlich wie Boxershorts geschnitten war, sah er einfach umwerfend aus.  
  
„Dracilein!"kam es vom Ufer, wobei Malfoy sich gewünscht hätte Pansy würde verschwinden. „Hau ab Pansy"rief er ihr entgegen, die sich jetzt hüft schwingend mit einem winzigen Bikini ins Wasser bewegte. Harry bekam einen Klos im Hals als er sah wie sie auf Malfoy zu schwamm. Dieser versuchte von ihr weg zu kommen, doch Pansy war schneller und versuchte Malfoy zu schnappen. Harry verspürte einen Stich im Herzen. Dieses Miststück sollte ja die Finger von seinem Draco lassen! Wie bitte? Hatte er das jetzt echt gedacht? Schlimm. Wieder schüttelte er sich und planschte mit Hermine und Ron herum. Einmal tauchten Ron und Harry Hermine unter und dann war Harry dran. Gegen Abend, als sie zurückkamen, entdeckten sie, dass die Professoren bereits ein Lagerfeuer gemacht hatten.  
  
„Liebe Schüler, ich würde euch bitten, euch umzuziehen und uns dann noch etwas Feuerholz zu bringen!"rief Dumbledore aus wobei einige nickten, unter anderem auch Harry. Dieser machte sich auf den Weg in den Wald und versuchte seine Gedanken zu ordnen. Denn als er mitbekommen hatte, wie Malfoy aus dem Wasser stieg, hatte er unwillkürlich den Atem angehalten. Malfoys Badehose schmiegte sich durch die Nässe wie eine zweite Haut an seine Figur. Wunderschön konnte man seinen knackigen Hintern erkennen und Harrys Herz machte einen Sprung. Bei allen Göttern, war dieser Junge sexy.  
  
Harry tat es gut, etwas alleine zu sein. Seufzend stand er vor einem Baum, streckte seine Hände aus und lehnte diese an den Stamm. Seinen Kopf lies er hängen, wobei er zu Boden sah und überlegte. Auf einmal schlossen sich Arme um ihn, presste sich ein Körper viel zu nahe an ihn ran. Eine Hand verschloss Harry die Augen, wobei er wieder heiße Lippen, diesmal an der anderen Seite seines Halses spürte. Die andere Hand fuhr fordernd über den Oberkörper von Harry, wobei dieser zu stöhnen anfing und seinen Kopf in den Nacken warf. Die Haare seines Besuchers kitzelten ihn, Harry wurde klar, dass sein Besucher etwas längere Haare haben musste. Sofort kam ihm Malfoy in den Sinn. Diese Lippen. Dieser Körper.  
  
„Mein Engel"flüsterte die Stimme „Heute Nacht" Schon waren die Lippen, die Hände und die Stimme verschwunden. Benommen drehte sich Harry um und keuchte. Oh Gott, war dies erregend gewesen. Als er sich umsah, konnte er niemanden erkennen. Mist aber auch! Doch ihm gefiel dieses Spiel sehr. Lächelnd ging er weiter und sammelte Holz auf.  
  
Später saßen alle am Lagerfeuer und als die Professoren schlafen gingen, zogen sich einige zurück um dann mit alkoholischen Getränken wieder zu kommen. Einige johlten auf und griffen zu. Butterbier folgte in Mengen, die Stimmung wurde heiterer, wobei Pansy immer wieder versuchte sich an Malfoy ran zu machen. Seit dem sie erfahren hatte dass er Schluss gemacht hatte, versuchte sie immer wieder ihn in ihren Bann zu ziehen. Und zwar mit Misserfolg. Mittler Weile lief Malfoy schon davon, wobei alle anderen lachten. Pansy gab es mit den Worten „Du liebst mich nicht, stimmts?"auf wobei Malfoy keuchend ein"Endlich hast Du es geschnallt"erwiderte. Bestürzt lief sie in ihr Zelt und kam nicht mehr raus. 


	16. Kapitel 16

Kapitel 16  
  
Nur der harte Kern blieb über. Dean, Seamus, Hermine, Ron, Peter, Blaise, Luna und einige andere. Nun kam eine leere Butterflasche ins Spiel. Hermine drehte die Flasche, wobei diese bei Luna stehen blieb.  
  
„Was soll ich tun?" „Hm, wie wäre es wenn Du Seamus küsst?"grinste Hermine beschwipst, wobei die anderen johlten und Seamus rot wurde. Trotz dem dass es schon dunkel wurde. Ein Mädchen aus Huffelpuff kicherte vor sich hin. Das wollte sie nicht verpassen. Schließlich traute sich Seamus und beugte sich zu Luna vor, wobei sich ihre Lippen zu einem zärtlichen Kuss trafen. Die anderen raunten oder pfiffen, denn ein jeder wusste, dass dies hier alles andere als harmlos war.  
  
So ging es die ganze Nacht weiter, wobei sich Hermine und Ron küssen mussten und Peter und Blaise. Bei diesem Kuss hielten Malfoy sowie Harry den Atem an. Harry viel es wie Schuppen von den Augen. Die beiden passten perfekt zueinander! Wieso sind die beiden nicht schon viel früher drauf gekommen? Begeistert klatschte er wobei Blaise, sowie Peter knallrot im Gesicht wurden. Hermine hing bereits an Ron, Luna an Seamus und das Mädchen aus Huffelpuff hatte sich Dean gekrallt. Nur Harry und Malfoy blieben über. Beide starrten sich an, dass Feuer reflektierte sich in den jeweiligen Augen.  
  
„Leute ich gehe schlafen"lachte er in die Runde und wankte als er aufstand. „Son Mist aber auch"nuschelte er wobei die andern, inklusive Malfoy zu lachen anfingen. „Nein! Ich mache noch was anderes, tschüs!"torkelte Harry nun ins Zelt und Malfoy sah ihm nach. Die anderen lachten über irgendeinen Witz, waren zu sehr mit sich beschäftigt und Malfoy konnte ungehindert verschwinden.  
  
Harry hatte sich noch immer leicht beduselt, die Badehose angezogen und marschierte in der vom Mond erhellten Nacht zum See. Dort sprang er hinein und schwamm einige Runden. Erschöpft kam er aus dem Wasser und legte sich ins Gras, betrachtete die Sterne. Unwillkürlich musste er an Draco denken. Erregung kam in ihm hoch, er schloss die Augen und seufzte. „Draco" flüsterte er immer wieder in seinem Rausch.  
  
Malfoy schlich Harry hinterher und bemerkte dass dieser nass am Ufer lag. Sein Unterkiefer kappte auf, als er mitbekam wie Harry sich die Hose ab gestreift hatte und sich selber berührte. Harry keuchte auf und Malfoy glaubte, noch nie so was Schönes gehört zu haben wie dieses Keuchen. Gespannt betrachtete er Harry wie dieser sich selbst befriedigte und immer wieder dabei stöhnte. Malfoy musste sich zusammen reißen um nicht zu Harry hinlaufen und ihm dabei zu helfen. Schmerzlich wurde ihm bewusst, wie sehr seine eigene Hose spannte. Er beschoss es Harry nach zu machen und befreite sich von seiner Hose. Dabei musste er aufpassen keinen Ton von sich zu geben. Immer wieder beobachtete er Harry aus einer sicheren Entfernung. Und als Harry kam, kam auch Draco mit einem stillen Orgasmus. Er bemerkte schleierhaft, wie Harry sich wieder anzog und zurück zu seinem Zelt ging.  
  
Malfoy hatte sich inzwischen in sein Zelt zurückgezogen und starrte an die Decke. Er konnte den Gedanken an Harry nicht abstellen. Ein Keuchen entkam seiner Kehle. Langsam richtete er sich auf und sah auf seine Uhr, wobei die Ziffern leuchteten. Wie auch beim letzten Besuch, war es gerade mal 2 Uhr Früh. Als er sich leise aus dem Zelt schlich, bemerkte er leises Stöhnen. Mit einem Grinsen stellte er fest, dass Peter und Blaise anscheinend zueinander gefunden hatten. Und als er weiter ging, musste er feststellen dass auch Hermine und Ron ihren Spaß hatten. Nun, wenn die ihren Spaß hatten, dann musste er den auch haben. Vorsichtig öffnete er den Reisverschluss von Harrys Zelt und schlüpfte hindurch. Harry schien zu schlafen. Na umso besser.  
  
Harry tat nur so als ob er schlafen würde. Er hatte auf Draco gewartet. Schon hörte er den Reisverschluss, der sich langsam nach oben zog. Er versuchte nicht zu grinsen und versteckte sein Gesicht im Schlafsack. Harry spürte wie auch dieser aufgezogen wurde, eine leichte Gänsehaut schlich sich über seinen Körper als er merkte dass sich der andere zu ihm legte.  
  
Harry seufzte und Draco lächelte. Vorsichtig berührte Draco Harry am Arm, strich sanft darüber und drehte ihn um. Da er sich noch nicht an die Dunkelheit gewöhnt hatte, konnte er auch nicht erkennen dass Harry grinste. Draco beugte sich über ihn, küsste seine Lippen fordernd und leidenschaftlich. Harry schlang seine Arme um ihn und vertiefte den Kuss indem er seine Zunge durchsteckte und Draco aufstöhnte. Der Kuss wurde leidenschaftlicher, die beiden Jungen pressten sich gegeneinander. Harrys Glied wurde steif, je tiefer Draco mit einer Zunge in ihn einstieß. Auch Harry stöhnte, konnte von Malfoy nicht genug bekommen. Er zog ihn noch tiefer zu sich, als Malfoy den Kuss unterbrach und Harry anschaute. Harry hatte noch immer seine Augen geschlossen und wartete gespannt was sein nächtlicher Besucher nun vorhatte.  
  
Draco hatte mitbekommen dass Harry unter diesem Schlafsack anscheinend gerne nackt schlief. Nun, umso besser für ihn. So hatte er viel bessere Möglichkeiten. Sanft drückte er sich an Harry und küsste heiß seinen Nacken. Seine Zunge wanderte tiefer, über den Bauch, bis zum Nabel. Dort stieß er mit der Zunge hinein und Harry stöhnte leise auf. Harrys Hände vergruben sich im Schopf des Blonden und drückten ihn behutsam nach unten. Draco musste grinsen. Denn Harry wusste anscheinend was er wollte. 


	17. Kapitel 17

Kapitel 17  
  
Draco ließ sich dass nicht zwei mal sagen. Seine Zunge fuhr sachte über die Eichel des übererregten Gliedes, wobei Harry noch tiefer aufstöhnte. Harry glaubte zerspringen zu müssen, als er die feuchte Wärme um seinen Schwanz spürte. „Oh Gott"seufzte Harry nun, wobei Draco kurz aufhörte um zu sehen ob Harry doch noch schlief. Als sich Harry nicht rührte, machte er weiter. Er saugte, leckte, saugte wieder, wobei Harry immer heftiger atmete.  
  
„Ja, weiter"stöhnte Harry nun und Draco intensivierte sein Tun. Harry bäumte sich auf „Dray, bitte" Diesmal hörte Draco auf, lege sich auf den Schwarzhaarigen und küsste ihn leidenschaftlich. Ihre Münder pressten sich aufeinander, ihre Zungen verschlangen sich, ihre erregten Glieder rieben aneinander, wobei Harry jetzt laut in Dracos Mund stöhnte. „Oh Gott ist das geil"keuchte Harry auf als Draco sich kurz löste und ihn ansah. Auf einmal öffnete Harry seine Augen und sah direkt und die graublauen Augen von Draco. Dieser fuhr erschrocken zurück, wobei Harry in anlächelte, ihn wortlos wieder zu sich zog und seine Lippen auf seine presste.  
  
Malfoy wurde siedendheiß bewusst dass Harry diesmal nicht geschlafen hatte. Er erwiderte den Kuss mit einer nie gekannten Leidenschaft, rieb sich an Harry. Seine Hände wanderten auf und ab, wobei Harry nun Draco die Hose über den Po schob und diese achtlos in die Ecke warf. Der Kuss wurde nicht unterbrochen. Harrys Hände waren überall. Strichen über den Rücken hinunter zum Po, wobei einer der Hände dazwischen fuhr und einen Finger in Draco steckte. Dieser keuchte auf und sah Harry mit einer nie gekannten Leidenschaft an.  
  
„Alles ok?"flüsterte Harry nun, wobei Draco nickte und wieder aufstöhnte als Harry seinen Finger bewegte. „Du bist so wunderschön, ich muss Dich spüren"flüsterte Harry nun wieder, wobei Draco nur lächelte und ihn erneut küsste. Harry verwendete nun zwei Finger wobei Draco immer mehr keuchte. Oh Gott war das geil. Harry zog sich auf einmal zurück wobei Draco einen enttäuschten Laut von sich gab. „Keine Bange Dray, heute zeige ich Dir die Sterne"flüsterte er seinem Geliebten zu und küsste ihn leidenschaftlich am Hals. Draco keuchte auf und lies sich auf den Rücken drehen. Schon wanderten die Lippen von Harry an ihm hinunter. Die Spur hinterließ ein brennendes Gefühl. Keuchend sah Draco zu wie Harry immer tiefer wanderte und seinen Schwanz in den Mund nahm. „Wahnsinn"stöhnte Draco auf und warf seinen Kopf hin und her, krallte sich in den Schlafsack. Harry saugte einmal sanft, dann wieder stark, fuhr Spuren mit der Zunge nach, wobei Draco immer lauter stöhnte. „Ich – ich kann nicht mehr Harry, oh Gott"keuche er nun auf, wobei Harry aufhörte sich nach oben küsste und Dracos Mund mit einem Kuss schloss. Draco spürte wie Harry langsam aber sicher in ihm eindrang. Er krallte sich mit aller Kraft an Harry fest und stöhnte laut in Harrys Mund. Harry unterbrach den Kuss und sah ihn liebevoll an. „Tu ich dir weh?" „Nein, mach weiter, bitte. Ich will Dich in mir spüren, tief"raunte er mit aller Leidenschaft, wobei Harry nun der war der aufkeuchte. Er hatte noch nie so erotische Worte aus Malfoys Mund gehört. Langsam richtete er sich auf, hielt Draco an den Hüften fest, zog sich etwas hinaus um dann wieder zuzustoßen. Immer und immer wieder. „Ja, mach.....weiter....schneller....härter...oh Gott....Du bist...ein....Wahnsinn....Scheiße..."keuchte Draco immer wieder als Harry dessen Punkt anstieß und selber stöhnte. „Du...bist...so...eng...unglaublich...einfach..."keuchte Harry nun und Malfoy krallte sich weiterhin an Harry fest. Harry stieß nun immer tiefer, wobei Draco in den Schlafsack biss und laut aufschrie. Es war der Himmel auf Erden. Blitze zuckten durch seinen Körper, Sterne funkelten vor seinem inneren Auge, als er zum Höhepunkt kam und Harry mitriss, da Malfoy seine Muskulatur enger zog. Keuchend brach Harry über Draco zusammen, küsste seinen Hals immer wieder, bis die beiden zum Ruhestand kamen.  
  
„Du weißt es?"flüsterte Draco nun und sah Harry nicht an. Harry lächelte an seinem Hals. „Ich habe es immer gewusst, nur Du kannst küssen wie ein Gott. Und auch im Bett bist Du der absolute Wahnsinn. Du weißt, dass war der geilste Sex den ich jemals hatte."Seufzte er an Dracos Ohr, wobei dieser schluckte.  
  
„Hast Du damals geschlafen" „Ja" „Aber danach sah es nicht aus" „Ich dachte ich träume und habe mitgemacht. Dabei habe ich mir Dich vorgestellt" „Wieso"grinste Draco nun „Weil Du absolut scharf bist, Du bist so sexy, erotisch und wunderschön zugleich, da kann ich doch nicht anders." „Dito"sagte Draco nur und drehte sich zu Harry der angeschmiegt an ihm lag. Langsam näherten sich ihre Lippen, fanden zu einem zärtlichen Kuss, ihre Zungen berührten sich, setzten Stromschläge frei. Dracos Hände waren überall, umfingen Harrys Glied fuhren auf und ab, wobei Harry aufkeuchte und Draco zu grinsen begann. „Was machst Du da?" „Na wie fühlt sich das an?"keuchte Draco nun an sein Ohr. „einfach nur geil" „Gut so, soll ich aufhören" „Nein, ja nicht, wehe."Keuchte Harry weiter und blicke den Slytherin aus leidenschaftlichen, dunkelgrünen Augen an. „Na dann"Malfoys Lippen wanderten wieder an Harrys Hals entlang, bissen in die Brustwarzen bis Harry leise aufschrie und wanderten hinunter. „Komm schon, nimm ihn in den Mund"keuchte Harry nun wieder, wobei Draco dies schon längst gemacht hatte. Harry stöhnte lauter, bog sich ihm entgegen, wobei Draco ihn sanft zurück drückte um ihn still zu halten. Er kostete den Lusttropfen, saugte einmal stärker, dann wieder sanfter. Harry hielt sich die Hände vors Gesicht „Oh Gott, wie kannst Du nur so gut sein, scheiße so was hab ich noch nie erlebt"presste er zwischen die Hände hervor. Draco hatte genug gehört, bevor er nur durch Harrys Worte kam, hörte er lieber auf, schoss nach vor und versiegelte Harrys Lippen mit einem leidenschaftlichen, tiefen Kuss. Erstaunt stöhnte Harry auf und drängte sich an ihn.  
  
„Komm schon, nimm mich endlich, zeig was Du kannst"hauchte Harry nun, wobei seine Lippen auch im Dunklen glänzten. Draco nahm Harrys Hände und hielt sie oben fest, wobei Harry in fragend ansah. Er kniete sich zwischen Harrys Beine und drang mit einem tiefen Stoß in Harry ein. Lustvoll stöhnte dieser auf, rief seinen Namen, wobei Draco Harrys Hände noch immer oberhalb dessen Kopfes festhielten. Draco presste sich dicht an ihn, bewegte nur sein Becken. Somit hatte er bessere Chancen, tiefer einzudringen und Harry genau an den Punkt zu treffen, wo ein jeder die Sterne sah. Und genau dass passierte.  
  
Harry schloss keuchend die Augen, spürte den Rhythmus von Draco der bei einem jeden Stoß aufstöhnte. Hörte sich selber wie er immer wieder den Namen seines Geliebten rief und Sterne vor seinem inneren Auge explodierten. „Ja! Schneller, oh Gott, scheiße ich kann nicht mehr!" „Doch Du kannst"keuchte Draco an Harrys Ohr und wurde schneller. Harry biss sich in seinen Oberarm und presste seine Augen zusammen. Verdammt war das heiß. Er spürte Draco so tief in sich, er könnte ihn ewig so spüren. Harry wurde mit einem jeden Stoß zum Höhepunkt getrieben, bis dieser schließlich mit einem Aufschrei kam. Draco hatte noch nie so einen lustvollen Aufschrei gehört und folgte Harry mit einem tiefen, befeitem Stöhnen. Harry und Draco zitterten, spürten die Nachwirkungen dieses Orgasmus und liebkosten sich immer wieder.  
  
Schließlich lagen sie nebeneinander und sahen sich dabei an. „Wieso machen wir das nicht die ganze Zeit"murmelte Harry und strich Draco eine Strähne aus seinem erhitzten Gesicht. „Weil wir zu dämlich waren um darauf zu achten dass wir perfekt zueinander passen, deshalb"murmelte Draco zurück und küsste Harry liebevoll. „Harry?" „Ja?" „Wusstest Du von diesem Zauber?" „Ja, Hermine und Ron haben es mir erzählt" „Glaubst Du dass wir früher schon zusammen waren?" „Ja, seit einiger Zeit schon!" „Seit wann" „Seit dem Du mich dass erste Mal verführt und mir den Himmel auf Erden gezeigt hast." „Du meinst, den geilsten Sex deines Lebens" „Genau!" „Geht mir auch so, ich hatte noch nie so traumhaften Sex wie mit Dir" „Na bitte, wir passen perfekt zueinander" „Schon" „Harry?" „Ja?" „Ich....ich......ich liebe Dich" „Ich liebe Dich auch, immer schon." „Und seit wann wurde Dir dass bewusst?"fragte Draco glücklich und kuschelte sich näher an ihn. „Seit dem Du mich geküsst hast! Noch nie hat mich jemand so wundervoll geküsst. Und da ich lauter Blitze durch meinen Körper jagen fühlte, musste es so sein, nicht nur die sexuelle Anziehungskraft." „Mir ging es genauso" „Mein Engel" „Mein Prinz" Harry und Draco kuschelten sich fest aneinander und schliefen selig ein. 


	18. Kapitel 18

Kapitel 18  
  
Am nächsten Morgen weckte Harry Draco mit einem Kuss, wobei dieser sehr erfreut darüber war. „Wie spät ist es?" „Noch sehr früh, aber ich habe noch was mit Dir vor" „Was denn?"flüsterte Draco nun und spürte die Hände von Harry die lustvoll über seinen Körper strichen. Draco keuchte auf als er Harrys Finger in sich spürte. „Ich will Dich haben, jetzt sofort"stöhnte Harry an Dracos Lippen und fuhr mit dem Finger rein und raus. Draco stöhnte in Harrys Mund und bewegte sein Becken auf und ab. Harry kniete sich über ihn, entfernte die Finger und stieß hart in ihn hinein. Draco keuchte auf und schloss die Augen. Blitze duckten durch seinen Körper als er mitbekam dass Harry Dracos Hände ebenso oben festhielt, wobei sein Oberkörper an den von Draco rieb. Draco konnte nicht glauben, dass Harry es jedes Mal, bei einem jeden Stoß schaffte, genau den Punkt zu treffen. Er stöhnte und keuchte, rief Harrys Namen, wobei er sich bemühte leise zu sein, im Falle dass die anderen schliefen. Und so sollte es bleiben. Harry verschloss Draco den Mund mit einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss und stieß härter und schneller zu. Immer schneller, bis Draco laut in Harrys Mund stöhnte, schon fast schrie, da er einen unglaublichen Orgasmus hatte, wobei Harry gleich danach kam. Aufeinander klebend keuchten sie und versuchten sich zu beruhigen.  
  
„Oh Gott, was dass scharf, absolut geil"keuchte Draco jetzt und küsste Harry zart auf die roten Wangen. Harry musste sich erst erholen. Liebe und Leidenschaft spiegelten sich in dessen Augen. So hatte ihn Draco noch nie gesehen. „Ich hatte noch nie so einen unglaublichen Orgasmus"wispere Harry, wobei seine Augen etwas feucht wurden. Draco küsste sein Gesicht ab. „Oh, ich weiß was Du meinst, mir ging es gerade ebenso. Wir sollten dass so oft wie möglich machen"flüsterte er gerührt zurück. „Ja, Dray, sollten wir"zärtlich küsste Harry seinen Freund, wobei Draco meinte dass er wieder zurück musste, in sein Zelt. Er sollte nicht gleich auffallen dass sie zusammen waren.  
  
Harry war etwas enttäuscht, aber er verstand. Eine Stunde später stand er auf, zog sich die Hose an und trat nach draußen. Hermine und Ron starrten ihn an und musterten ihn. „Was?" „Heiße Nacht Harry? Und heißer Morgen? Wo ist denn das Pferd dass Du geritten hast?" Harry wurde über und über rot und Ron lachte jetzt. „Entschuldigung, wir waren zu laut was?" „Ging so, Hermine und ich waren ja auch beschäftigt" „ah" „Genau"strahlte Hermine und ging auf Harry zu. „Außerdem steht Dir die Liebe ins Gesicht geschrieben. Deine Lippen sind geschwollen, Deine Haare stehen noch mehr ab und Deine Augen glänzen. „Ehrlich?" „Ja und dass kann nur wahre Liebe sein."  
  
„Guten Morgen Schüler! Ich hoffe, sie hatten alle eine wundervolle Nacht! In einigen Tagen werden wir abreisen, aber nun sollten wir etwas zu essen machen!"rief Dumbledore erfreut aus und wies einige Schüler an, Feuerholz zu besorgen. Die Professoren waren die einzigen die ihre Zauberstäbe mithatten und zauberten ein gelungenes Frühstück herbei. Sobald alle anwesend waren, bemerkten einige, dass Malfoy die ganze Zeit zu Harry hinüber starrte. Harry hatte noch nie so sexy und wunderschön ausgesehen wie jetzt. Ohne auf die anderen zu achten, startete er auf Harry zu, riss ihn in die Arme, vergrub seine Hände in dessen Haare und küsste ihn leidenschaftlich. Harry wurde dadurch etwas überrumpelt, doch erwiderte er den Kuss gierig, egal was die andern sagten. Hermine und Ron lachten, Pansy heulte und wurde von den anderen getröstet und Snape kreischte auf. Dumbledore lächelte vor sich hin wobei Mc Gonagall sich ein Lächeln erlaubte und den Kopf schüttelte. Jeder sollte wissen, dass die beiden zusammen waren.  
  
Gegen Ende des Campingausfluges akzeptierten alle die neuen Pärchen und hatten noch eine schöne Zeit. Bald würden die letzen Prüfungen anlaufen und dann ging ein jeder seine Wege. Doch Harry und Draco hatten beschlossen, sich beide zum Auror ausbilden zu lassen, damit sie so lange wie möglich zusammen bleiben konnten. Und zur aller Überraschung stimmten die drei Lehrer darüber überein, dass dies der richtige Weg sei.  
  
ENDE 


	19. Danksagung!

Hi Leute!!!!!  
  
Hier eine kleine Danksagung! blödgrins  
  
louise vuitton Hey Max!!! Danke vielmals dass du so was liebes geschrieben hast! Und da Du doch so süchtig nach meinen Geschichten bist, habe ich eine spezielle Überraschung für dich! In 1-2 Tagen kommt eine ganz neue Geschichte von mir. Also Ausschau halten und bitte schreib mir ja wieder, gelle? knuddels  
  
darkluzie Ja? Schön dass sie dir gefällt! Ich bin in solchen Sachen leider noch immer ein blutiger Anfänger grummel Aber wie oben geschrieben, gibt's es ne neue Geschichte, und die ist auf Romantik aufgebaut und natürlich, wie kann es anders sein, auf.? Na rate...hehe Jab, ich hätte Snape auch gerne gesehen wenn der zum kreischen anfängt lach Ja, weißt ja eh wie es ist wenn man eifersüchtig ist! Aber Draco ist ja dahinter gekommen, oder eher Hermine. Na Gott sei Dank, oder? knutschis  
  
Alagar-Loth Danke für deinen langen Kommentar. Tut mir echt Leid wenn Dir die Geschichte nicht zugesagt hat, wenn sie dir zu „Markaber"war. Aber ich wollte auch einmal eine andere Richtung einschlagen. Denn ich bin der Meinung, hier gibt es leider auch zu viele „lasche"Geschichten die voll langweilig sind, wo elendslang nichts passiert oder wenn, dann nur ein Kuss und dass wars schon. Ich sage mal, wem es nicht gefällt, dem gefällt es nicht. Wenn schon, freue ich mich drauf. Mal sehen was du zu meiner nächsten sagst, ok?  
  
sweetbunny27 Süße! Cool, freut mich dass du der selben Ansicht bist wie ich, gelle? Hihi. Also dann kannst dich ja schon freuen, wenn ich die nächste Geschichte reinstelle. Weißt was ich hasse? Da schreiben einige so tolle Geschichten und dann hört man Monate lang nichts mehr von denen, ich könnte ausflippen wenn die gerade an einer spannenden Stelle aufhören und dann melden die sich nicht mehr. Da stelle ich doch gleich die gesamte Geschichte rein und wir werden sehen was dann passiert. Bist dann wieder live dabei? bussi  
  
vampiry BRAV!!!! Sehr brav fg Hast gleich beide gelesen? Na dann kannst dich ja auf die Suche nach der dritten machen. Zwar ist dies keine Fortsetzung und ich hoffe, es kommen dann einige Lacher zum Vorschein, aber ich finde sie herzig und sehr heiß. Ich mag dich jetzt schon! Grins! Würde mich freuen wenn du auch bei meiner nächsten vorbeischaust? Bidde... Wäre ganz lieb! Ja, ich liebe zweideutige Sachen. Hehe, dache, dass passt da gut rein. seufz Ach ja, ich denke, man wird noch mehr von mir lesen, ob es einigen gefällt oder nicht. Und ich bin der Meinung, ist besser, ich schreibe eine Weile und stelle dann alles rein, als Chapter für Chapter. Oder so. knutschis  
  
Moin Hallo Schatz!!! Schön dass ich dich wieder lese!!!! juhui Hab schon lange nichts mehr gelesen von Dir! Du Janchen, wie siehts mit Deiner Story aus? Wennst Hilfe brauchst, schreib mir, gebe dir gerne Tips, hm? Hoffe, du meldest dich bald wieder, gelle? Bei meiner nächsten Geschichte!!  
  
So meine Süßen!!! Danke, dass ihr mir so herzig geschrieben habt! Den einen gefällt es, den andern halt nicht. Da kann man nix machen! Ich wollte euch allen per Mail immer zurück schreiben, aber irgendwie funktioniert dass nicht. Somit schreibe ich euch erst so spät megasorry!!! Dafür habe ich einen kleinen Leckerbissen, ich stelle noch heute meine neue Geschichte rein. Alles klar? Ich hoffe, ich lese dann etwas von euch, würde mich dann freuen.  
  
Danke vielmals dass ihr euch meine bisherigen Geschichten durchgelesen habt, hat mich sehr gefreut, ehrlich!! Wer noch was sagen will, her mit Reviews!! Würde mich sehr freuen! Eventuell könnt ihr mir auch privat Mails schreiben und eure Mail Adresse dalassen, damit ich gleich antworten kann  
  
claudiabrainworxs.at  
  
Hab euch lieb, wir lesen uns!!! Eure Gugi28 Keksis für alle!!! oder Schoki? 


End file.
